Honor or Love?
by RanmaLove
Summary: For some reasons, Akane left the Tendo's and now Ranma is to marry Ukyo in one month. Ranma knows Akane is gone, but is he ready to say goodbye to his crazy fiancee?
1. Ch1: Two weeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½**

**Honor or Love?**

Ukyo smiled to herself as the Tendo Dojo came into view. She paused at the gateway entrance and felt her pulse quicken a bit. It wasn't like she was new here, no, she was actually expected to be here every morning. It was just that she was always nervous when she was around Ranma. He was her fiancée, after all. She always came bright and early to wake him up for school now that Akane didn't do it anymore. If anything, Akane leaving was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was now fully betrothed to Ranma and they would be marrying soon. She took hold of her bangs and placed them to the side. She hoped she looked fine, she had spent an extra hour neatly ironing her school uniform and wearing some beauty accessories. Now that she was suppose to become a wife, she had to look the part. She made sure not to make herself too girly, just in case Ranma became uncomfortable. But she wore the girl uniform to school every day. She tightened her grasp on the Okonomiyaki order she had brought for Ranma's breakfast. Taking a deep breath, she rung the doorbell and put on the brightest smile for her sister-in-law, Kasumi.

"Hello, Ukyo," Kasumi told her opening the door, returning her smile sweetly. "Nice to see you again. Is that for Ranma?"

"Hi, sugar," Ukyo bowed respectively. "Oh, and yes, it is. Is he awake yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she opened the door and stepped aside for Ukyo to enter. "Please, come in."

"Thanks Kasumi," Ukyo placed her shoes in the corner and put on her rehearsed 'concern' face. "Any news on Akane?"

Kasumi shook her head slowly, not able to muster up enough bravery to say the word 'no'. Ukyo smiled warmly at Kasumi and rubbed her back, offering some comfort.

"Don't give up hope, Kasumi. I'm sure Akane will come home soon." She smiled one last time before escaping down the hall to Ranma's room. She let out a sigh when the coast was clear. Sometimes keeping up that act was tiresome, and other times it made her feel guilty. Although Akane was her rival for Ranma's heart, they were still sort of friends. But she had fought for Ranma for far too long to give him up to a mere acquaintance.

She opened Soun's door slightly before whispering some 'Good mornings' to him and Genma. Genma now slept in the same room with Soun to comfort him on his loss of a daughter. That just made things all the better; now she could be alone with Ranma. The two were up early playing a shogi match. They waved to her and she shut their door just as quietly as she opened it. The best thing she loved about this house was the fact that they didn't pour their emotions out to her. They had tried to resume their normal routines before Akane had up and left them. One month, that's how long she had been gone. Shampoo and Mousse were still not back from their vacation with Cologne and Ryoga was somewhere across the world right now. So far she had Ranma all to herself.

She slid Ranma's door open before slipping in as quietly as possible. Ranma just stirred in his sleep and she placed the okonomiyaki next to his futon. Glancing at the clock, she had twenty good minutes, she could spend it feeling as happy as she could watching Ranma. The room was relatively clean, just a few dumbbells and weight equipment spread out on the floor. All his school supplies were organized neatly on his desk and everything looked put away, swept, and cleaned. Kasumi has been doing her job terrifically as usual. Ranma himself looked the same, he didn't look deprived from sleep or had baggy eyes from crying in the night. He still worked out and acted sarcastically. If she had visited randomly, she never would have guessed Akane had left. Maybe it was because of her. She spent a lot of her time here tutoring Ranma, cleaning and cooking for him, taking him to her restaurant so he could help her serve some okonomiyaki. He never showed any lover affection, like holding her hand or hugging her every time he saw her, but still, she was special to him. She could feel it sometimes. Now she had to wake him up or else they would be late.

"Ran-chan," she tapped him lightly. "Time for school, we're going to be late."

"Its useless, Ukyo," a voice came from behind her. "But if you pay a slight fee of 2,000 yen, I know a slight trick that can wake him up in a jiffy."

Ukyo sighed. "Oh, Nabiki, some things just _never _change, do they?" She turned around and lowered her face down to his ear. She felt her face grow hot as her face was inches away from her fiancée. She tried to brush those thoughts away and attempted to wake Ranma from his slumber. "Ranma? We're going to be late!"

"No way, Akane," Ranma said twisting his sleeping position so that his back was towards his guests. "We're not going to be late, stupid tomboy." He muttered a few more inaudible things before silencing completely, save his snoring.

"Oh, Ukyo," Nabiki said, sympathizing. "Did he just say Akane's name in his sleep?"

"No, sugar," Ukyo said, laughing. "I didn't know you of all people missed Akane that much. Ranma is just murmuring in his sleep."

"Whatever," Nabiki replied, getting bored. "I'm going to head off first to school, make sure you guys aren't late."

"Okay," Ukyo yelled from behind her shoulder. It wasn't until Nabiki had shut the door completely that she had to hold back tears. Sometimes when she came early, Ranma muttered things in his sleep similar like the one today. He'd say Akane's name, and she would feel a tight knot in her stomach. But she just had to be patient. Once Ranma realized that she was here to stay, inevitable feelings will start to emerge. She kept repeating this until she made her insecurities fade. Tugging on his pigtail, she tried to wake him up one more time. "Ranma, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Finally, she began to see Ranma's eyelids flutter open. She smiled at him as he propped himself up and sat crisscrossed. "Hey, Ucchan," he let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"7:30," she told him, frowning. "We're late." He obviously didn't care and nodded his head.

"It's alright, we'll just sneak in class. Is that Okonomiyaki for me?" He said pointing at her take-out carton, half begging. When she nodded, he smiled at her. "Oh, Ucchan, you're the best! I'm gonna go get ready. Wait here." He jumped out of bed and dashed out the door, closing it behind.

"I'll be waiting Ran-chan," she whispered. "I always will."'

Ranma laid his back on the door after he was sure Ukyo wasn't paying any attention to him. He had another dream about Akane. He heaved a sigh and hoped Ukyo didn't realize that when she visited his room. He headed off to the bathroom and stripped his pajamas, and sat in warm water. Without Akane here, he never had to rush to get to school, Ukyo was laid back and let him take his time. Nor did he ever have to worry that seeing Ukyo in his room would earn him a mallet. Heck, it was better without Akane. He closed his eyelids as he remembered his dream. Akane woke Ranma up from bed, and even though he got out of bed, he could never get near her. He would step forward, and she would step back. She began to mouth things to him, she didn't have a voice in his dream. He shook that thought away and began applying soap on to his body, until he was completely covered. He even tried to have a little fun and make a soapy mustache. It occupied him for a bit, until he had to get out of the tub.

He flexed to himself to the steam-filled mirror as he realized his muscles had gotten smaller. He had to make sure he worked out with Ryoga or his pop when he got home. He dried himself with the towel and combed his pigtail, re-braiding it. He thought back to when he had the Dragon Whiskers. His hair was overflowing and Akane had tried to braid it but ended up putting it up like an Alfalfa. It was like he had said before, Akane was all thumbs. He smiled at that memory and for a brief moment, he laughed at it. But he quickly forced that memory away because he couldn't think about someone who left him. He put on his red Chinese shirt and blue pants. He bent down to tie the laces on his pants, and slip on his black wrist bands he wore every now and then. Opening the door, he went down to go eat some of Ukyo's okonomiyaki.

When he entered the kitchen, his okonomiyaki was already heated, ready, and set down on the table. He thanked Ukyo before sitting down and stuffing his face with the three octopus flavored okonomiyaki. Ukyo grabbed Ranma by the hand and said her good byes to the family before running off to school.

When they were safely out of the Tendo household, Ukyo tried not to bring up Ranma's dream. She never did, unless he wanted to find Akane for his own conscience. She glance at Ranma through the corner of her eye and watched him walk like he did every morning- on the fence. He let out a brief yawn and she decided it was better to start a conversation to see where his mind was. "Ran-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married soon," she looked at him and smile as he started to blush. "Sooner than soon, in fact." She laughed, losing her train of thought.

"A month." He whispered. He saw her nod and left the conversation at that. He didn't want to get married so soon. He wasn't ready. If Akane was here, she would kill Ukyo. Then him. He smiled slyly.

Ukyo, getting the wrong idea from that smile, returned his smile. "I'll be a good wife, Ran-chan."

"Alright, Ucchan." he replied hastily.

Ukyo frowned at his reply. She just told him that she would be a good wife to him! Can't he say that he would be a good husband? Protect her? Love her? "Akane's gone." She snapped. "Gone. Gone. Gone!" She quickened her pace so that he was a few strides behind her. She suddenly stopped, turning to him, waiting for an answer.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It meant just that, Ranma," she showed him how upset she was by using his legit name. "Akane left you and we're getting married. Husband and wife. Couple. Get it?"

He flinched at those words. "Whatever, _Ukyo_." He replied, using her name as well. The rest of the walk was in silence. Sometimes, when him and Ukyo walked to school together, she would start and argument about Akane's absence like he didn't know. He was the one that made her leave. Clenching his fist, he jumped off the fence and began walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"I'm going to go find Akane," He knew that it was of no use, he had flipped Nerima upside down in search for her. But he was Ranma Saotome and he did not give up. Ever. "There's a place I forgot to search."

"Fine, go." was her last response before she walked away toward Furinkan.

He sighed, was this how it was going to be once they were married? Constant arguments? Jealousy? Hate? He waited for her to be completely out of sight before heading off to find Akane.

He hopped back on the fence and tried to remember anywhere in Nerima where he hadn't checked. He looked around in the crowd of unfamiliar faces, rushing around, mothers, kids, fathers. His eyes watched as they flooded the area, and he knew the tomboy he was looking for wasn't here. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he ambled among the streets.

"Ranma!"

His head shot up and looked around the premises. He suddenly caught the short blue hair and girl uniform he was looking for. "Akane!" He yelled, as he chased the figure. She was just planted in the middle of streets, smiling at him. He finally let out his hand and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and forcing her to look at him.

"Excuse me?" The girl snapped, pushing him off of her. "You're such a pervert!" She grabbed her fruit basket, and stomped off.

He let his hands dangle at his sides as the girl disappeared out of sight. That wasn't Akane, not even remotely close. He felt like he was being sucked into this new world like quicksand. He watched as the people began watching him curiously. He muttered an apology and walked away silently. Maybe he should just go back to school? No, he couldn't go to Furinkan. All the boys would just question him some more about where Akane was when he himself didn't even know where she was. He snapped out of his thoughts to find he had stumbled into a dark alley. _Great_, he thought, beginning to walk out before he heard a whisper.

"Hey, kid," he looked around to a woman with a crystal ball gesturing to him. "Yes you, now come over here. Would you like to have your future read?"

"Sorry, lady," he told her cockily. "I make my own future."

"Well, I see something about a girl. But since you make your own future, I am sure you aren't interested." She tightened the cloak around her even though it was 75 degrees outside. She had long purple hair that was tied into a weak bun. Her bangs covered her eyes and she had a crystal ball on her lap.

"Girl?" He jumped down in front of her and showed her his palm. "No! Read my palm!"

"I don't need your palm, kid. I have here a crystal ball."

Ranma nodded reluctantly and watched the girl work her magic. The ball lightened up to a misty-foggy gray and he watched her move her hands around it in a ridiculous motion. The crystal ball suddenly began to rumble ferociously and Ranma raised his eyebrow. The lady closed her eyes and tried to calm it down. Unexpectedly, the crystal ball shattered to a million pieces.

"Was that suppose to happen?" He asked her, lamely.

"Interesting future you have, kid," she smiled creepily up at him. "This girl, Akane. She isn't gone."

Ranma let out a bitter laugh. "Yes, she is. She left a month ago. Told you that your little magic ball thing is out of service. You should go check with your landlord." He stood up and almost left the alley before hearing the woman's voice.

"Akane isn't gone," she repeated. "You are hurt that she left after that incident in Jussenkyo."

Ranma paused. "Yes," he whispered. "How do you know all of this?"

"I don't, I just say whatever the ball tells me to do," she got up and touched Ranma's forehead. "See?"

Ranma's eyes began to flicker as he caught glimpses of Akane at different places. Series of pictures showed him Akane cooking, cleaning, practicing Martial Artists, and studying school.

"Where is she?" He asked, breathless. The images took up some of his energy.

"Three weeks, she will return home," she bent down and began to pick up the shards of the broken glass. "This Ukyo girl, be very careful of her." She gathered the pieces and held them in her hand.

"Ukyo? What's wrong with her?' He questioned.

"Be very careful of her," She repeated. "Jealousy can make the most sane people go mad." She closed her fists and the scraps of the crystal ball disappeared into midair, and she along with it.

"Three weeks?" Ranma stated aloud. "That's one week from my wedding." He grinned to himself, Ranma Saotome had done it! He had found Akane and he was going to bring her back home. Suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach, Akane was coming in three weeks. What was he suppose to tell her? Sorry? No, she just overreacted _again_. He would yell at her for being so darn stupid and leaving. Yeah, that was what he would tell her.

Ranma stepped out of the dark alley and back into the broad daylight. He followed the concrete pavement until it lead him back on the path to the Tendo's. he wondered the that fortune teller was trying to tell him. If anything, he was stronger than Ukyo, why would he need to fear her? Well sure, Ukyo could give Akane a run for her money. Was that it? Was she trying to tell him to make sure Ukyo doesn't hurt Akane specifically? He itched his head in frustration, that was the problem with people like her, they never told you exactly what they meant. They leave it up for you to decide. Ranma began to play miniature soccer with a rock as he tried not to drown in his thoughts. He wouldn't tell anyone about this encounter, three weeks from now everyone would know anyway. Wait, what if Akane was married? What if she left them to elope with someone? His curiosity quickly evaporated into anger. He would kill him! Then yell at her some more for going to go marry some guy. Not that he cared, but her father would have a heart attack! Didn't she care for anyone but herself?

Ranma wondered if Ukyo was still mad at him, she was always so weird when it came to talking about Akane. He decided it would be best if he apologized to her.

"Ranma?"

Ranma felt chills tingle down his spine at the sound of that voice. He slowly turned his head to see a smirking Nabiki eating some ice cream. "Nabiki, how good to see you." He lied. Nabiki pasted her business smile on her face 'cause she knew he was lying.

"Same with you, Ranma," she cocked a brow as she noticed Ranma was alone. "Where's Ukyo?"

"We kind of gotten into an argument," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Again."

"No wonder she's been telling me all about-," she paused halfway. "Never mind, make sure you come home in time for dinner."

"Wait!-"

"-Yes?" She smiled to herself as Ranma fell into her trap again. He was just getting so easy to trick nowadays. If anything, she could say she could trick Ranma in her sleep. And get him to pay interest. She snickered to herself.

"What did she say?"

"3,000 yen," she plated her hand out as Ranma sighed but gave her the payment. "The poor girl is crying her eyes out, Ranma. Better go now.

Ranma was already gone.

Ukyo lay in bed, distressed at the fact that Akane didn't even have to be present to steal her fiancée. She could do it a million miles away. She sighed and inserted the pain medication into her mouth. Ever since her argument with Ranma, she had a migraine and the pain was excruciating. She sighed and drew the blankets over her head and held her breath. This was an exercise she use to do when she was a kid to make the nightmares go away. She paused when she heard a knock on he door. She inhaled deeply before answering: "who is it?"

"Ranma."

She perked up and sat up. "Come in!"

Ranma opened the door and walked over to sit at the end of her bed. "Ucchan? Are you okay?" He felt his stomach turn at the sight of her puffy eyes and medication next to her bed.

"Yes, but I don't know if you want to see me out of guilt or… love." She blushed at the word, hoping he would say love. Fortunately, her headache covered up for her crimson red face.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." He ignored her last statement.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! What's so bad about saying you love me?" She snapped, pressing more against the bed so that she could give 100% to this argument.

"Sorry," he repeated. "I'm not good at saying what I mean." He paused, oh jinkies, she was get the wrong idea. He mentally punched himself for the last comment.

"Prove it then," she whispered. "Prove that you don't miss Akane."

"I don't miss Akane!" He yelled. "I'm just trying to get her back for Mr. Tendo. That's all."

"Prove it," she repeated. "Marry me in two weeks."

Ranma gulped.

A/N: Yes, I live! Anyway, I am going to continue to write for Kanji, but since I have no inspiration atm I'm going to write this new story I had in my mind. Ukyo is such a bitch in my story. D; Also, don't forget to click that button down there and review! Reviews make me write a whole lot faster!

The reason why Akane left is going to come up, don't worry about it. Be patient and stay tuned!


	2. Ch2: This Is Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Oh how I wish though! D:

**Honor or Love?**

**Akane:**

Akane sat back as she tried to remember a time where she had this much time to think about, well, herself. It was abnormally quiet since her departure from Nerima. No monsters, princes, chefs, amazons, challenges, anything really. She could say that she actually enjoyed this time of peace. She searched under the couch for the remote as she switched on the television. She retreated her hands back underneath her thighs as she tuned out the weather lady's report. She was an amateur meteorologist, but she could tell from the weather that there was not a single cloud in sight. That was enough knowledge to put her mind at ease for the upcoming days. But what about the upcoming days? She hasn't even finished high school, although she technically wasn't falling behind. She asked Sayuri and Yuka to make sure to hand her all the missing assignments. She also begged them not to tell anyone where she was. To her pleasant surprise, they agreed happily. 'You deserve better than insults every five seconds', they had told her. But what about a job? Ryoga couldn't possibly get a job without getting loss ever so often.

And what about her family? Sure she missed them, but coming back would mean that she would have to deal with Ranma. Ranma... Her ex-fiance. She had made it perfectly clear that she never wanted to see him again. He's probably happy now, though. She finally shut the TV off altogether before heading into the kitchen to grab a drink. She liked this small atmosphere, nothing like her house back home, but enough room for her. It was abandoned, and she gladly decided to make it her responsibility to redesign it. Plush carpets, stuffed animals, curtains, all the comforts of home away from home.

She entered the kitchen, opening her mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water. She still wanted to stay fit, she was a Martial Artist after all. Plus, Ryoga was more than glad to spar with her whenever he got the chance- which wasn't often. Unlike Ranma, _he _took her seriously as a fighter. Though he wasn't as strong as Ranma, he was sufficient enough to strengthen her in the Art. She popped the cap off of the bottle before taking three, quick sips. She felt her stomach tighten in knots as her worrying increased. Ryoga probably was half way across the world by now. Did this mean she would be eating dinner alone? She frowned, Ryoga loved her cooking. Such a shame she would have to taste her improvement alone. Oh well, something to occupy her time, she guessed.

She began to fill the pots with cold water as she heard the door knock. Once. Twice. She quickly set it on the stove before running to answer the door. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she turned the knob to see her fiancee, Ryoga, standing at the other end of the entrance.

"Ryoga!" She cried happily, pulling him inside their house. "I thought I was going to have to eat alone." She laughed. He smiled his fanged smile as he entered the house and dusted himself off. He's been training, she observed. She began to wipe his face with her dish towel before he grabbed her hands and tightened her into one of his bear hugs. She felt electricity trickle down her spine at the embrace of her fiance, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck hoping to return the same feeling.

"Now," he said whispering, his face close to her's. "Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"You do stupid things?" She guessed, and laughed as he frowned in displeasure. She closed the gap between them by planting a quick kiss on his pouting lips. He pressed closer, desiring more, but she broke it off, knowing this would make him enfold his bass playing hands around her dainty waist. Which she wanted. Just as she predicted, she felt him as he traced his fingers down her waist. She laid her head back, finding support on his built chest. Yes, life was good. "Can I go make you food now?" She asked, not wanting to move.

"But then it would ruin this." He complained. But as she requested, he reluctantly released his grip on her. She smiled her reply as she escaped back into the kitchen. He watched her go, feeling like all of this would disappear at the snap of his fingers. He didn't understand how stupid Ranma could be to let someone like Akane go. He didn't know why she wanted someone like him. Destiny, that was his answer. He remembered the day when she ran to him crying, relinquishing all of her distaste for Ranma in one blow. It was at that time he let her know. Let her know that he loved her. Loved her all this time. He didn't even know where he even got the courage! At first, she was a little shocked, but to due time, he was able to win her heart.

Not to mention that their relationship was at the peak of amazing right now. Sure they quarreled, but they always made up with a kiss or a hug. Akane took away the sorrow, pain, and loneliness that filled his life once. Now, all that he had was her beautiful smile, the one that she lit up whenever she saw him. He smiled inwardly to himself, one man's loss is another man's gain.

He decided it was best to go wash up, and left his wife-to-be grunting while she cooked in the kitchen. He climbed up the stairs and entered the bathroom, disrobing to enter the bath. He let the hot water soothe his skin as he tried not to think of all the ways this relationship could end. The last thing he wanted to do was to show Akane that he would always protect her, and that meant beating Ranma. With Akane's love, he knew that he was invincible. He was getting extremely fast, and he learned a lot of more moves like 'Breaking point'. He knew Ranma was probably under the stress of his other fiancee's, not to mention Akane's family. He hasn't worked out in weeks, that would be his chance to finish him once and for all. He finished his shower promptly and headed downstairs with nothing but his towel on, hoping to sneak into his room without Akane noticing. He didn't want her to get the idea that he was trying to woo her in bed. No! Not that he didn't _want_to, but what if Akane wasn't ready? He didn't want to ruin things. He opened the door and glanced both ways, before stealthily entering and changing his clothes to sweat pants and a simple red T-shirt.

He walked downstairs, making noise to announce his arrival. He smiled at Akane as she still tried to put the finishing touches on their rice cakes, ramen, and tokoyaki puffs. He sat in the living room, spreading his legs out on their only couch. Akane had great taste, this couch outlasted and surpassed every bed known to man. He can go on for hours about how great she was...

"Ryoga, dinner is ready!" She chirped, casting a shadow over his face as she leaned towards his sleeping body.

His eyes slowly opened to her angelic face as the rancid smell of her creation enveloped his senses. He grinned meekly as he sat up to face her, placing his hands out. She watched him giddily as he quickly scarfed down his food along with the tea she had made him. "Delicious," he commented. Although it was still unpleasing, Akane's cooking _had _ameliorated immensely. He watched her reach for her own food as she took a bite, her face morphing into disgust.

"Its terrible!" She exclaimed, shoving it away from her. "You could have just told me so, Ryoga." She spat, ashamed of herself of lacking the qualities of making one decent meal.

"Akane, you made it for me. Did you expect me to complain? Nothing you make can be disgusting," he reassured her, positioning his two fingers under her chin to force her to look at him. "Nothing."

She felt her heart melt under his intense gaze. Ryoga was so perfect. He made her happy, more than anyone had in a long time. She wanted to stare into his chocolate brown eyes, drowning with every blink. "Okay," she whispered quietly. "You're the best."

He decided to tease her. "I know." She slapped his arm play fully as he let out a laugh. She picked the dishes as she carried them away into the kitchen. Returning briefly to see him watching a comedy show.

"You know," she began, sitting on the couch, fitting herself into his opened-arm embrace. "I can't believe its been a month since I've left."

"Oh?" Was his reply. He didn't like when she brought up this conversation for several reasons. One, it hurt her when she thought about it. Two, he was scared she was hurting so much would make her want to leave.

"Yeah," she felt him stiffen at the sound of her old life. What did he think? That she would just leave him for Ranma? Didn't she make it clear that she loved him? Love. L-o-v-e. She couldn't say it before to Ranma, and she always thought it was because it wasn't the right 'time'. When the truth was, it wasn't in her fate. She was destined to marry Ryoga, and now it was evident that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "Do you think we could visit my parents some time?"

"Parents? Are you sure that's the only reason?" He couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at her words. Its been a month, and now she wants to see her parents?

"Of course!" She said a little louder, getting on the defensive. "If you think I want to see Ranma again then you must be wrong! He's getting married to Ukyo in three weeks!" She stood up and stomped up the stairs, leaving Ryoga on the couch.

She shut her door and lay on her bed as she tried to shake off the burn in her chest that she was feeling. It was over between her and Ranma. History. A distant memory. They could do whatever they wanted, its been a month! She decided it was time to call it a night as she wiggled into her bed and his under the blankets. She wish Ryoga wouldn't stay mad at her. She wished he would come here, right now, and kiss her to sleep. She couldn't tell him that, she had too much pride. Old habits died hard, she guessed.

She turned back and forth, not being able to sleep. She looked at the lamp on her dresser as it read 1 am. She turned around to his half of the bed empty. It was hopeless, she slipped out of bed and walked to find her fiance.

She opened her door, and to her luck found Ryoga on the last step, heading towards their room. She felt herself blush as she wasn't expecting to see him this fast. She turned on her heel as she tried to make it look like she was going to the bathroom.

"Akane." He called her name quietly.

"Ryoga." She replied, her tone just as hushed.

"I'm sorry," he told her, rubbing the back of his head. "I just got jealous, I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You see, I'm afraid that you'll want to go back and- and- and-" He couldn't say the last words. "Leave me." He finished, strained.

Akane felt emotions burst inside of her. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her. She felt her eyes sting as the tears threatened to pour out. "Well, know that you brought that up, I have something to tell you," She watched his face change and crease into worry. "Ryoga, I, I love you."

His head shot up, these were not the words he was expecting. The words he thought he would hear would be 'I'm leaving, bye!'. "Well, I love you too, Akane." He replied before he ran to her and swept her up in a hug. He went to kiss her but paused, watching tears escape her eyes. He was about open his mouth but she closed her eyes in response to his question. He loved the feeling of her warm and soft lips as it collided with his in the most cushiony way. What felt like a quick kiss instantly changed into a passionate kiss as he allowed himself to explore the inside of her mouth. Her tongue quickly met his as they were engulfed in a deep kiss, and when they pulled away, both were breathless.

He carried her bridal style as he put her down in the bed they shared. She waited for him to enter before scooting closer to gather warmth from his body. He stroked her dark blue hair as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He waited until he heard her steady breathing to conclude that Akane was asleep and it was safe to get out of bed. He was dying to use the toilet. "Don't go." She murmured to him. He grinned, leave it to Akane to be the best fake sleeper.

He re-entered the bed as he pulled her as close as possible to him without killing her. "Fine, fine, but if I pee on you, it's all your fault." She laughed her reply before he finally closed his eyes and gave into his sleep.

She loved the scent of him. She inhaled deeply as she tried to relive their kiss. That kiss would put the best romance movies to shame. She never really noticed when she had turned into the romantic type. Wait 'til Nabiki found out! She was surprised with herself, would she let Ranma touch her the way she let Ryoga? No, she concluded. Ryoga loved her, a quality Ranma lacked.

Ryoga loved her. She loved Ryoga. She touched her lips as it sizzled still with the intensity of their kiss. She smiled to herself, she loved Ryoga.

They were getting married.

A/N: Hey, guyss! So I really got carried away with the plot, I love how it's going right now! :D Tell me what you think! Do you think Ryoga and Akane should stay together? Or Ranma and Akane? Review! I love those darn things! Oh, plus, I made Akane's side of the story shorter because I don't want to spoil anything. Her side will always be shorter. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Oh, and in the first chapter, sorry but I wrote "sister-in-law, Kasumi" when they really aren't sisters in any law! Thanks for pointing that out! Later!


	3. Ch3: Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Rumiko Takashi does. Grr…

**Honor or Love?**

Ranma tuned out Sayuri as she stood in the front of the class, practicing her English pronunciations. He seemed to noticed that she was too happy for a girl that just lost her friend one month ago. Same with Yuka, he realized. He glanced over at the red-head as she too was watching him from the other end of the class. He quirked a brow, watching her snap her head downwards toward her empty desk. He sighed, if he wanted to, he could easily have gotten her to spill. Yuka was never good at keeping secrets. He'd just ask her after class. He turned his attention toward Sayuri as she finished her test, bowing. She glared at him before rushing back to her desk and scolding Yuka in a hushed tone.

Whatever, he brushed them off his shoulder as his mind unconsciously wandered back to his upcoming wedding. He didn't want to get married in two weeks. Ukyo was already turning into a bridezilla as she wanted her wedding to be perfect. He scoffed, if anything, he would get out of this wedding. Akane was returning in three weeks, not to mention that he could talk her into being his fiancé. Not like he cared, but Akane actually gave him room to breathe and fulfill his desires. She never breathed down his back for a perfect wedding.

Ukyo wasn't here today, she told him that she had to make some more preparations for the wedding. He would have to stay after class to her the missing work she owed. She was his best friend, he though angrily. Why would she want to ruin that with this wedding? She was pretty much his sister. Ranma Saotome was never the friend attracter with all of his training and foot-in-mouth syndrome, but Ukyo was someone he allowed to get close to him. If only he had never called her cute! He banged his head on his, not acknowledging that the whole class was staring at him now.

"Mr. Saotome!" Ms. Hinako shouted his name in a warning tone. This meant he was going to be drained in a few seconds if he didn't stop talking. But it was hard to take a 9 year old seriously.

"What?" He replied just as edgy.

"Okay," she smirked at him creepily. "Get up here and read your English pronunciations from last nights homework."

He tried to look like he knew what he was doing as he ambled to the front of the classroom. But Ranma was known for having no poker face. He took a deep breath and waited for her to tell him the word.

"You're going to say," she skimmed some of her paper work. "Nice to meet you."

He inhaled before giving it a try. "Wice to pheet qu?" The class laughed hysterically as he felt anger begin to boil in his stomach. "Wait, let me say that one more time!" He glanced down at his paper and smiled. Ukyo had left notes on how to say the English word perfectly. "Nice to meet you." He watched as the class shut up and stared at him in awe. Satisfied, he returned to his seat.

"Nicely done," she told him strained. "Didn't even expect you to do your homework."

Ranma crossed his arms and watched as Daisuke went, then Hiroshi, then Gosunkugi, and one by one the class went through the same torture. Ranma tugged at his shirt, finding it hard to breathe. He set his head down on his desk and waited/prayed for the lunch bell to ring.

_Briiinnnnnggg!_

Ranma stood up, grateful, and went to sit with his companions. He saw them seated in a corner and he pulled up a chair to join them. Ukyo had packed him Okonomiyaki, so he didn't have to go into that war zone they called school store to get lunch.

"So, Ranma," Hiroshi began.

Ranma glanced up as his reply.

"You've been working out lately?" His gaze was set on Ranma's muscles. "You look a little… Smaller."

"Yeah well that's not the only thing that's small," Sayuri chimed in. "Take a look at his brain." She told him hastily, the burning resentment evident in her eyes.

Ranma decided to ignore her until the others joined in laughing. "Look, I haven't been able to work out lately since Ukyo's been doing all that wedding preparations. Plus, did you just see me up there? I was amazing for someone who never studies."

The others shrugged and they continued to eat in silence for awhile. Not that Ranma blamed them, he noticed that he hadn't got one decent work out in days! Studying never mattered so he brushed that comment off his shoulders. The day was going to go by slow, with all of these questions. Why did it matter to them that he doesn't work out or study? They're his friends, people who are suppose to take you _away _from your stress of daily life. Get a good laugh. Not 100 questions.

"Ranma?"

He looked up to see that he missed half of their conversation. He stood, frustrated, and told them he was getting a drink when he escaped to the rooftop. He breathed in the fresh air, happy to be away from people for awhile. He laid his head into his arms as he watched the clouds, trying to guess what shape they reminded him of. It entertained him for a bit.

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Ten school days. What was his life going to be like? Would he have to carry on the okonomiyaki shop for the rest of his life? He wanted to train and be free to fight demons, ghosts, even perverts! But his options were numbered. He decided to take it out on his ex-fiancée. He began insulting her in his head for leaving all of this package on his back. But was it his own fault? If he had just gotten rid of all his other fiancées like Akane had suggested, maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. His eyes fluttered close, his lips idle, as he tried to remember what life was with Akane.

_Akane stared at herself in the mirror as she admired how the wedding dress flowed so effortlessly around her feminine curves. She smiled and tried to comb through her hair, she wanted to look nice for her fiancé- err husband. Nabiki and Kasumi popped in here and there to help adjust certain out-of-place things. She smacked her lips together as she finished applying chap stick. She didn't want to wear lipstick. It was too womanly, she was still sixteen. Lip gloss just didn't fit this moment perfectly. So she decided to just put on regular chap stick, which, in her defense, still made her lips sparkle. Did she look good enough? Would Ranma like the way she looked? She suddenly became critical, analyzing every little detail of her dress. Sure, it was white as snow, and it complimented her luscious brown eyes. Plus, the trail the dress left after her made her feel like a princess. She grinned, no matter what Ranma said, she looked beautiful._

"_Akane," Nabiki told her, cracking open the door to her room slightly. " Ranma is waiting for you outside, he wants to talk to you about something before the ceremony starts."_

"_Thanks, Nabiki," Akane, feeling this odd sensation of love, wrapped her sister in a hug. "You're amazing, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Nabiki smirked. "This wedding costs a lot so don't you dare try to ruin it with your mallet. You look nice."_

_Akane stifled a laugh before heading downstairs to find her 'husband'. She looked into the Dojo, then up on the roof, but found him outside near the Koi pond- with Shampoo? She inhaled and exhaled before approaching him. This was her day, she wasn't going to let some Amazon bimbo ruin that. "Ranma?"_

"_Airen too funny," Shampoo laughed. "Is true?"_

_Ranma nodded before joining in laughter with Shampoo._

"_Ranma," she repeated loudly. "What is __she__ doing here?"_

"_Airen invite Shampoo personally!"_

_Akane glared._

…_..._

Ranma woke to someone pushing him forcefully. He re-opened his eyes to find Daisuke yelling in his ear to wake up. "Ranma! Ranma, dude!" Ranma finally sat up, pushing Daisuke away from his drowsy body. "You're finally awake! Ms. Hinako was looking for you! Class is over."

"Over?" Ranma repeated. He remembered he had to get Ukyo's work and charged down the steps, leaving a confused Daisuke behind. By the time Ranma had arrived, Sayuri and Yuka were in the class, asking for some work for an 'absent' student. He leaned on the wall outside the door, giving them some privacy.

"Girls, why do you need work? Everyone was here in class today." Ms. Hinako was now in her older age, which meant someone in the vicinity must have gotten their energy drained.

"Well, you see, um," Yuka fidgeted slightly. "We just need it!"

"She's on vacation, and won't be back for a long, long, long, time." Sayuri told her, confident in her excuse.

"You said that last week. The only people absent are Ukyo and Akane, and Ranma can get that for his fiancé. As for Akane, well, she's gone," She ushered them toward the door. "Please, don't waste my time."

Ranma cringed at the use of his ex-fiancé's name. He felt suspicion grow as he realized that Sayuri and Yuka were getting work for a girl who's 'absent', on 'vacation', and won't be back for a 'long' time. Now his suspicion was a hunch.

"You don't understand!" They cried in unison. "She doesn't want to fall behind in her classes."

Now it was a fact.

Ranma entered the room. On cue, the girl's gave him daggers. "Ms. Hinako, I fell asleep on the roof and couldn't get Ukyo's work, but can I have it now?"

Ms. Hinako nodded. "Sure Ranma, here." She handed him the class work as he pointed a thumb at Sayuri.

"Oh, and they need to get Akane's work for her," he gave them a menacing glare. "Don't you?"

Both girls faltered under his gaze.

…...

A/N: So, it _is _shorter, but don't kill me! I figured that, the shorter the chapters, the more chapters! Yay! J Plus, I added a little piece of why Akane left! Aren't we happy! I am :D

Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. No flames though, I have a mallet and I'm not afraid to use it!

Oh, and about Akane and Ryoga. The little P-chan problem, just wait to find out next chapter! Thanks for reading, bye!


	4. Ch4: Find Out The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**Honor or Love?**

**Akane:**

**XxX**

Ryoga chewed his food in silence as he watched Akane from across the table. He's been doing this for the last ten minutes: stealing glances at her, wondering if it's the right time. She loved him, right? So what would be the difference if he told her that he was P-chan? They slept together currently, so why would it matter if he told her he use to sleep with her back then? He gripped his chopsticks, he knew the answer. He betrayed her trust, got her to think that he was someone he wasn't. He sabotaged her, he broke the promise of never lying to her. If only he had told her right from the start, would their relationship be any different? He watched her consume some rice and pickles and his eyes wandered back down to his uneaten plate. She must have noticed this because she was know staring at his plate, too.

"Ryoga?" She placed one hand on her cheek and tilted her head. "You haven't touched your plate. If it helps, I wasn't the one who made this." She told him, her voice getting quieter and quieter. She couldn't help feeling ashamed, who wouldn't be? She had to _reassure _her fiancee that she didn't intoxicate his food.

He shook his head. Here she went thinking that she wasn't good enough for him. Didn't she know it was the other way around? He was an imposter, a wolf in sheep's clothing. He opened his mouth to respond, but his throat tightened and it became a tedious task to speak. Still, she deserved an answer. "No, its not that." Great, now it made him seem like there was _another _entirely different problem. Which there was, but he didn't want her to ask about it. He was trying not to think about it. He moved his chopsticks around agitatedly, waiting for her response.

She frowned at his answer. If it wasn't her cooking, then what was on his mind? "Then what is it?" She inquired. Whatever it was, she would support him 100 percent. She smiled at him encouragingly, hoping this would be enough to allow him to speak his mind. A thought fluttered through her mind that made her whole body cringe. What if he was canceling their engagement? What if this was him breaking up with her? She suddenly felt weak in her knees and wondered what the quickest way was to end this conversation.

Her facial expression broke his heart. She placed her hands in her lap now, looking down at her feet. "Akane," this was it, he realized. "I'm P-chan. I fell in Jussenkyo, that's why I was so persistent in getting revenge at Ranma. Please, forgive me for not telling you sooner." He got off of his chair and fell down, bowing to her. Personally, he was proud of himself for actually confessing. He figured a few more years would be enough to mentally prepare him for this. He was too scared to look up and just imagined what she would say. 'Thanks, Ryoga. You are so honest!' He felt a blush creep on his face as he waited for the magnificent outburst that was about to take place.

Akane began to tremble due to uncontrollable anger. "Y-You were P-chan?" All this time, he saw her naked, slept with her, and saw her _naked_? "Get off the floor. You're disgusting! How could you not tell me this before?" She gripped the edge of the table but let it go; hitting people with abnormally large items were her and Ranma's thing. Yes, she still clung to stupid memories like this one. But since she was so close to breaking this vow, she decided it was best for her to kick Ryoga out now. "Get out, Ryoga. Get out before I do something I'll regret."

Ryoga felt daggers pierce his soul at her words. This was not what he was expecting. He lifted himself out of prostration and looked at her, faltering under her glare. "Akane, I-" He let out one hand, reaching, yearning, for her. She slapped it down as a response.

"Get out." She repeated coldly.

This time, he listened. He got up and moseyed out of the kitchen, still dazed by her hurtful words. It was his fault. If only he had kept his mouth shut and just lived a happy life. He opened the door and shut it behind him, signaling Akane was alone.

What frightened her was the fact that she didn't burst into tears. Usually, when Ranma hurt her she would cry right away. But not the faintest sign of tears appeared in her eyes. Speaking of Ranma, all this time he was trying to warn her about P-chan. All the times he got jealous of her kissing him, babying him, or attempting to shower with him. She felt her lips curve into a tiny smile. Barely noticeable if someone looked at her from across a room. She curled her toes, Ranma was stupid. She was so sure she had heard him say "I love you" at Jussenkyo. But when the wedding came, he denied it over and over. Her thoughts returned back to the day of the wedding. It was so perfect, everything was going so well. But then he went and, and...

_Akane glared._

"_You invited her?" She felt a bit jealous as thoughts flooded back into her head. Thoughts of when Ranma had 'almost' said he loved her at their 'almost' wedding. Just to satisfy his ego. "Whatever, Ranma. When- if you need me I'll be in the house."_

_She stomped off, obviously angry. Who wouldn't be? Her expected Husband invited her rival! Did he expect her to smile and accept her with open arms? No! But now she was curious to why she was here. She paused before entering her house. Well, if she wanted to find out, she would find out for crying out loud! She crept behind her Dojo and waited for their conversation to start._

"_So Shampoo make deal. You like?"_

_Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you serious? No catch?"_

"_No nothing. Shampoo swear on Amazon honor!"_

_Well it was a great deal, he had to admit. "Then I accept." Akane would probably be thankful for him later. He was doing her and his family a favor._

"_Shampoo so happy!"_

_Akane tried to put the puzzle pieces together but it just didn't make sense. What kind of deal would Ranma make with Shampoo that would satisfy her so much? Didn't she know that she was getting married to him? She should be upset, not rejoicing! Something was up. She suddenly peeped a look and felt her mouth drop at the sight. Shampoo and Ranma were kissing! Her feet wouldn't move as she watched in horror as the deep kiss lasted for a few minutes. When they broke away from each other, Shampoo was beaming. Finally aware of her surroundings, she charged at the engaged couple furious._

"_What in the world do you think you're doing, Ranma?" _

_Shampoo got to responding before Ranma did. "I made deal with Ranma. I say, if Ranma kiss Shampoo, Shampoo go bye-bye and let be married to Violent Kitchen Cook. Good deal, yes?" _

"_Yeah, 'Kane. She said she would leave us alone, forever. Pretty good deal, right?" But Akane wasn't smiling in agreement. Instead, tears were spilling down her face, ruining her make-up. "What's the problem?" He asked her, not getting what was making her so angry._

"_You kissed her on our wedding day? Our wedding day? You expect me to be happy about this?" Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt herself choking on sobs but refused to leave without a legit answer. She always walked away before hearing the response she wanted. Not now. Not anymore._

"_She said she would leave us alone from now on!" Ranma repeated and watched Akane as she wiped her tears away, but new waterfalls emerged from behind her eyes. _

"_And you believed her?" There were times where Akane thought Ranma was stupid. Really stupid. These were one of those times. _

"_Well, yeah," he looked at Shampoo as she was still smiling triumphantly. "Right?"_

_She revealed her crossed fingers from behind her back. "Shampoo no mean it. I cross fingers," she traced the outline of her lips in amazement. "Airen kiss so good. Too bad Akane never know. Shampoo go now. Bye-bye!" She skipped away merrily, probably going to the Cat Cafe. Shampoo laughed inwardly. Ranma was so gullible. She knew that she could trick him, and now, there would be no wedding. She still had a chance. She squealed in delight before disappearing out of sight._

"_Shampoo!" He yelled after her. He couldn't believe she had tricked him, he turned to Akane to apologize. "I didn't think-"_

"_Right, Ranma. You didn't think," she let out a bitter laugh. "But I've sat by and watched you fight some of the toughest monsters on the planet. But you seemed to think so well then. So here's a thought for you. This wedding, done. This engagement, done. Our friendship or relationship- whichever you prefer, done." She turned on her heel and fled into the Dojo away from her ex-fiancee. _

"_Akane wait!" But nothing stopped her. He decided to ignore her, this kind of outburst was normal with her. She would get over it soon. "I don't care!" He yelled after her, trying not to show how hurt he was by her statement. But instead of that, he decided to open his mouth without thinking "Go marry someone else for all I care!"_

_Akane took those words and locked it into her shattered heart. _

XxX

Akane forced herself not to think about what had happened. She took in a deep breath of air and tapped her cheeks. No tears. She was impressed with herself, no more crying at this memory. It was his fault for kissing her, and now her engagement with Ryoga was done. She was right, boys were jerks. She should have never changed that opinion from the start. Ryoga could be lost for all she cared, but it was true: she cared. But it didn't erase the fact that he had lied to her and deliberately avoided discussing this! But he was hopeless, and would get lost with his sense of direction. Leaving him without food, water, or shelter. She didn't have to talk to him, all she had to do was let him in. That was all.

She scurried up the stairs to change into her long, pink, sleek nightgown. It was a pretty hot day and she was glad this only made it to her knees. She walked down into the living room and paced in front of the front door. Should she? Should she not? She peaked into the peep hole and saw him sitting down on the front stairs. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for him. He was a lonely guy and he probably found comfort with her as a pig.

She glanced at the clock, hours had past and he hasn't even left the front porch? They said love made you blind to a lot of things, whoever said that was right. She unlocked the door and creaked it open, revealing a symmetrical half of her body. Ryoga slowly turned and saw Akane standing there behind him. He stood up and bowed once more, staying in that position. She opened the door a little more, enough room for him to enter without touching her. He got that hint. Standing upright, he attempted to smile at her.

"Akane," he looked down at the doormat. "You don't understand how hard it was to walk around in a world where no one loved you. All I did was train to destroy Ranma, that was my sole purpose in life. I didn't know what love was. But that day when I had met you and you treated my wounds and then kissed me on the snout- nose, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Only you. I'm sorry I had kept it from you, though. I also believe you have every right to be angry with me."

Akane stepped away from the door and turned around, heading into the other direction. What he said made a lot of sense to her, he was lonely. She had showed him some sort of compassion. It all added up. Heck, she couldn't say she wouldn't have done it either. Whenever you were lost at words with the one you loved, it was better to _show _some kind of acceptance. Ranma had taught her that once. She slowly took her hand out and waited for him to meet her half way. In a matter of seconds, his hands slipped into hers and she walked upstairs, him trailing behind her.

Ryoga smiled at the back of her head as he realized everything was going to be okay. He might need to gain his trust back, but that's fine. He would work at it. She was worth it. He squeezed her hand and for a second thought of it to be 'bold' since she was just forgiving him. But in return, she turned to him and began to speak.

"I'm still unimaginably angry at you," she let out a small smile. "But I forgive you because I understand where you're coming from." With that, she squeezed his hand. But then her smile turned cold. "Anything else to confess while you're at it?"

Ryoga decided to turn this into a joke. "I do confess you look absolutely amazing in that nightgown," he smiled at her blush. "I think I got everything."

She tugged at her nightgown. Was it too revealing? "J-Jerk." Was her only response. But a thought made her snap her attention from embarrassed to angry. "Wait a minute, does this mean that Ranma kept this secret from me all this time?"

Ryoga rubbed his arm sheepishly. "Yes, but he made a vow on his Martial Art's honor."

"Right, because Martial Arts was always more important then me." She bit her tongue until she felt a little taste of blood.

Ryoga decided to change the subject and opened their bedroom door. "Who cares, he's not apart of your life anymore. And to me, you are way more important than Martial Arts."

"Yes, I was thinking we could go visit my- er, our family? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, Akane."

Akane walked into their room and stared at herself in the mirror. "Ryoga?" He was covering himself with blankets before turning to her. "Before I left Ranma told me to go marry someone else."

"Uh-huh?" He didn't understand what was making her bring Ranma up. But the look on her face showed him it didn't make her happy. So he sat back and tried to listen to what his fiance had to say, without getting chills down his spine.

"I did."

XxX

A/N: So there you have it! I know, Ryoga telling Akane he's P-chan did make her angry, but when you think about it, its kind of sad. He was a lonely guy without love forever! Plus, whenever Ranma does something Akane never stays mad at him [cause she loves him]. Same thing with Ryoga. Review, now you know why she left Ranma!

Don't I deserve some sort of pat on the back, lol?

Thanks, later. :)


	5. Ch5: A Little Bit Of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**Honor or Love?**

**Ranma:**

**XxX**

"So let me get this straight," Ranma said, taking deep breaths. It was the only thing he could do to keep his anger at bay. "Akane engaged herself to Ryoga, they live about two hours away, and she was sending you to go get homework for her so she didn't fall behind in classes?" Sayuri and Yuka nodded slowly. He couldn't believe it, she engaged herself to Ryoga? That meant that she allowed it? That meant that she had to... like him? Love him? He couldn't believe that! Akane didn't even let _him_ inches near her! So this had to be some sick dream. He cast his gaze at the girls, they looked serious in their explanation. He turned his eyes away and stared at the open streets. After school clubs had just gotten out so kids began to flood from the school. As everyone passed him he tried to blend in with them, somehow disappear out of the world's sight. "I can't believe it. Wait 'til I see that tomboy, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

Yuka could almost punch Ranma in the mouth. Great Martial Artist or not, he was an idiot! A stupid retard who wouldn't know love even if it him in the face! "Are you kidding me, Ranma? She was not the one who kissed that amazon chick perfume or whatever her name was on your wedding day, she wasn't the one who yelled at you to get a new husband, and she was _not_ the one who allowed the engagement to Ukyo!" Yuka knew her face was crimson red. Finally, she got out the words she wanted to say for the last month or two years! "I understand you're jealous, but it's too late. You had a chance for two years and you blew it! She has someone who's gonna put her first."

"Yeah," Sayuri added. "Gives you something to think about, right?"

Ranma clenched his fists and left them at his sides. "She's _my_ fiancee. Mine. If anyone is going to marry her it's gonna be... Me!" Ranma turned and walked away leaving the girls to stare at his back. He jumped on top of the fence and began to run at lightening speed, disappearing from their sight.

Yuka placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "Hey, Sayuri. Do you think that he's going to be able to win her back?" Yuka questioned, looking at her long-time-friend for an answer.

Sayuri placed a finger on her chin and thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, it's not entirely impossible. I mean, old habits die hard, right? What did she say when you called her last night?"

"Well I told her that Ranma knew about, well, everything. From Ryoga to her residence. From what I've seen, it didn't even seem like she cared. She scolded me for spilling where her new house was, but she was already half way to her house by then. Her old one, I mean." Yuka reminisced the conversation she had with Akane the night before.

"Halfway to her house? So she should be there by now!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Yuka nodded. "I hope Ranma doesn't ruin her one chance at happiness," her eyes narrowed in warning. "That's the least he can do for ruining her one day. The one day to be a princess, and have a fairytale ending every girl dreams of."

"Well," Sayuri started. "What if Ranma _is _her only chance at happiness?"

"What!" Yuka yelled, not getting where this conversation was going.

"It's probable, that Akane isn't exactly over Ranma yet," Yuka opened her mouth to comment, but Sayuri cut her off. "You know Akane, she says things but means an entirely different meaning! Ranma was the first boy who ever broke her out of her comfort zone. He was her first love. Memories like that don't exactly die you know."

"That's ludicrous," Yuka huffed. "I can even bet on that."

"Then bet," Sayuri urged. "I'm always up for making easy cash." She smiled innocently.

"F-Fine!" Yuka challenged. "Put it there!"

Both girls intertwined hands and shook, one would remain victorious, the other a loser.

XxX

Ranma took a long walk home. What was the rush? All he had to do was explain to his Pop and Akane's dad that Akane was engaged to Ryoga and uniting the school was hopeless. Plus, Ukyo was probably still rushing around yelling at chefs, designers, or even Kasumi! Although that was hard to believe. He wistfully thought of all the ways of the outcome of his life. Four children, great restaurant, happy life. But where was the action? Where was the mallets and demons or even challenges? What fun was it to marry a girl who constantly threw herself at you? That takes away from the whole 'mysterious' edge to life. He didn't want to know about his life before it even happened! That was boring!

With Akane, he was never sure how things would turn out. One moment she was angry at him, pushing him to his limits, and other times she would just look up at him with those big brown eyes.. Eyes she probably looked longingly at Ryoga with now. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he realized that this wasn't the end. Akane was just being another challenge, another mind puzzle he would have to solve. He loved challenges. All he had to do was think thoroughly and find the hidden meanings behind her words. Then he would claim her rightfully on his, 'all-the-things-Rama-got-right-in-his-life prize'.

Wait, he didn't like Akane, no way! Sure she was cute, and her smiles seemed to light up his atmosphere, but she was also stubborn, unsexy, one who lacked feminine skills, hard-headed, and violent! When she had her mallet she would knock him from Japan to Europe! Not someone he wanted to wake-up in the morning to see. But if it wasn't Akane, then who? It wasn't like he needed Akane, nor a Dojo. It was an 'Anything-Goes' school, not 'Can't-do-if-not-married' school. He could just open the school and train a kid to be _almost _as good as him. Then why did it hurt him so much if Akane was engaged to Ryoga?

He tapped his chest, maybe it was something he ate which made him this crazy. He would just have to ask Kasumi about it when he got home. He snapped out of his thoughts long enough jump off the fence before his fall. Man it was survival out here when you aren't aware! He ran his hand through his jet black hair and closed his eyes. He knew his way to the house by heart; every step, amount of leaves, number of rocks on the pavement. It was like home. Better than training on the road with a greedy old man, he had to admit. If only his Pop didn't steal that cart from Ukyo. If only he had not callin' her cute. If only Akane was still here to announce him as her fiancee.

Not that he was anyone's property, no! He was Ranma Saotome, men-among-men! It was about time he earned some doggone respect- ouch. He cracked one eye open to see he hit a taxi car waiting outside of his house. What was this? He edged around to see a man tipping his hat his way.

"Hello, sir."

"Yo," Ranma replied informally. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Just dropping some things off for a customer."

"Who would be?"

"Ms. Tendo," he repositioned his hat on his head and waved dismissively. "See you around, sir."

Ranma didn't reply and watched the car drive to the end of the street an take a right turn. Ranma shrugged, all that thinking was making him delusional. He swung his book bag over his back and continued to make his arrival in the Dojo. Instinctively, he took off his shoes and headed into the kitchen, looking for leftover food from dinner last night. After a few bites he heard the titter-patter of Kasumi's footsteps. She entered the kitchen in an obvious rush looking for something that she didn't take notice of Ranma. "Yo, Kasumi."

She had the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Oh my, Ranma! I didn't even notice you! I have great news about Akane!"

He felt distressed at the mention of her name. "Well I have not-so-good news. Akane is-"

"-here!" Ukyo chirped, entering the kitchen. She wasn't too happy about seeing Akane until Ryoga emerged out from behind her. That was when she lightened up, Akane was seeing someone else, Ranma was no longer an option which left him all to herself. "She's over in the kitchen talking to her dad." Ukyo waited to see Ranma's reaction.

"What she is saying is true, Ranma. Akane is alive and well! Won't you go to greet her?" Kasumi inquired sweetly.

Ranma needed a few moments to take in the news he was hearing. Akane was here.. Here! He felt a tinge of regret cloud his judgment on whether he should greet her or not. But since it was from Kasumi, he... he..."Sure, Kasumi." He sighed in defeat. After getting up, he entered the living room and saw Akane sitting there with her hands brushing Ryoga's. She was comforting her dad with one hand and that was when she glanced up at him. Her eyes were cold lifeless, and for a second their gazes locked. "Nice seeing you again," he scoffed. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

He escaped before noticing the disappointed stares and looks. What did they expect? For them to run in a meadow? Hug and get married? No, that's not what is going to happen. He didn't even glance at Ryoga, looking at him only made him want to kill him. He put his hands in his pocket before shutting the bathroom door, practically diving in to the water. He didn't mean to be such a... Jerk, but it just seemed that she was getting along fine without him while he was trying to literally pry Ukyo's hands off of him! What if that was the same case with Ryoga? Akane only agreed to marry him because of her situation? Or what if Ryoga was so depressed Akane couldn't just leave him alone to fend for himself? Well, he's seen Akane do nicer things. For him, at least.

Ukyo swung open the door and in her right hand held some bath supplies. "Ran-chan!" She saw his face form into nervousness and it only made her giggle at him for being so shy. "I'm here to scrub your back, don't have a heart attack!"

Great, he mentally kicked himself, why didn't he just lock the door? Oh, right, they have no locks! It's just an invitation to perverts, fiancees and burglars to just waltz in her and scrub your back. He sighed quietly, not wanting Ukyo to hear him. The last thing he wanted was Akane to walk by and think that he was in love with Ukyo. Or acting lovey-dovey in the least. All he had to say was 'no', why was it so hard? He opened his mouth, why couldn't his brain cope with him and form the words necessary to hightail her out of here? It was so easy with Akane, 'no, stupid tomboy!' But maybe that was because he trusted her. Trusted her not to come up with crazy potions to try to kill him or seduce him. With Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, it was another story. "It's alright, Ucchan. I got it," he regretted the words once they came out when he noticed her pained expression. "B-But! Can you fill me in on the wedding?"

Ukyo nodded gleefully and took a seat on the toilet before starting her rant. "Okay, so I already got the seating charts, cake, and invitations. We just have to mail those out pretty soon," she let out an exasperated sigh. "Ran-chan, I know this might hurt, but can we postpone the wedding for one more week? That way I can get everything done and have a perfect wedding." Her face beamed at the mention of 'perfect wedding'.

Ranma almost jumped out of the bath and yelled with joy. But remembering what situation he was in, he decided it would be best to stay in the water. "Sure, Ucchan. Darn, I was looking forward to it to. But we gotta do what we gotta do, right?" She nodded. "Oh, and your classwork is in my bag."

When she turned to leave he quickly stood up and threw his clothes on, following her on her exit. He paused when he saw Akane creeping up the stairs. Akane smiled warmly at Ukyo before looping her in a hug. If he didn't know Akane any better, he would say she was ignoring him. He stood and found his feet much more interesting. "Congratulations on your engagement, Ukyo! I am so happy for you." Akane said ecstatically. "Am I invited?" She teased.

"'Course, sugar," Ukyo ruffled her head. "You and Ryoga, huh? Tell me why I could see that coming?" Ukyo laughed and waved before hearing her response. She smiled one more time before heading off downstairs. She had no reason to hate Akane anymore, she had won. Years of struggling, and she had won what she came to Japan for in the first place: Ranma. Now that she had that, she would even spend time with Shampoo! Speaking of who, she had to hurry and get this wedding running before Shampoo and Mousse returned. Especially before that grandmother of her's as well.

Akane bowed politely in front of Ranma. "I didn't get to talk to you before, since you were in a rush. But congratulations on your engagement to Ukyo. Are you done with the bath?" It wasn't her original intention to speak to Ranma, but her dad pulverized her to. He didn't look any different from when she had last seen him. Still the same blue eyes, black hair, smooth skin, built body.. But when you passed all of that and looked him in the eyes, she could see despair and torture. It was evident he didn't want to get married to Ukyo. But that wasn't her problem or business, she was just here to greet her ex-fiancee. Her dad was also extremely angry about her wanting to marry Ryoga instead, but she promised that she would still carry on the Dojo, he was okay with that much.

"Uh, thanks," was his meager reply. This was it, he had to get Akane alone to talk. He searched for the right words and his mind returned back to the old Akane, _his _Akane. What she always wanted most was ... "Hey, do you wanna spar later on today?" Her eyes flickered with ambition and surprise. But instantly it disappeared, revealing the new Akane. The one that he didn't know, the one that he felt he had met for the first time today.

"No, thanks," she brushed his invitation off. She was here for her family, not drama. "Are you done with the bath?" She repeated her question.

"Y-Yeah." He told her frustrated. She brushed pass him and he could even feel the coldness erupting from her body. The one that yelled, 'stay away from me, Saotome!'. On the outside, she looked exactly the way he left her: short blue hair, round face, slim body, uncute attitude. She bowed to him like he was a president, not someone she knew for two years! If she wanted to act like they were nothing anymore, than that's just what he would do. He would marry Ukyo and learn to love her even if it killed him. But when Akane was always in trouble, he was the one to save her. But now that he's in trouble, would she return the favor?

His eyes narrowed as he felt a familiar aura approach him. "Ryoga," he said slowly through gritted teeth. He turned to see his old friend/foe- they were never sure who was what. Ryoga was grinning slightly, leaning slightly on the wall for a more dramatic effect. He knew what his facial expression meant, it meant that he was taunting him with his victory. After all, it was sort of unbelievable. Who would have expected the boy who couldn't even ask her out on a _date _muster up the guts to bend down and become engaged? Not him. Ranma was never one to accept defeat, he sat and thought out a plan before returning and defeating his opponent. For now, he had lost. That much he could accept. He whirled around and continued to walk away and down the stairs to see how his future wife was doing.

"Ranma."

Damn. "What?" He replied impatiently, signaling he had somewhere to go.

"What, no hug?" He shot back with a taunting smirk.

"What you did was low, Ryoga. But whatever- it's any mans game."

"That's why you don't have Akane right now you idiot," Ranma turned and looked at him menacingly. He wasn't afraid. He could tell that he had the upper hand in strength and in marriage. It's not like he was being cocky, but something was just off about him. He would take this advantage and strike, finally show to Akane how worthy he was. "You think this is all a game. Like she's some prize to be won! All you did was insult her and show her how unworthy she was. Which she wasn't. It was more vice-versa. Anyway, you're invited to my wedding. Plus-"

"Well once she find out that little P-chan secret-"

"She already knows," he laughed. "Face it Ranma, you lose. Ryoga Hibiki beat you, in everything." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Everything? Ha, meet me in the Dojo tomorrow night and I'll show you who's still on top." Ryoga nodded and began to slide down the railing leading to the kitchen. He glanced at the bathroom door before taking the same route after his competitor and stumbled upon something.. paper? He picked it off of the ground and stared into a picture of no other than Akari. He quirked a brow. This must have fallen out of Ryoga's pocket. "Interesting."

With new found hope, the pig-tailed Martial Artist laughed to himself as he escaped to the Dojo to practice.

XxX

A/N: So there it is, the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading this far, if you have! I will try to hurry and finish this story to get back to Kanji, I have big plans for that story. Haha, anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are great inspiration to me to keep writing!

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Akane's P.O.V!

:]


	6. Ch6: Conversations And Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. Wish I did, though. D:

**Kanji**

**Akane**

-**XxX-**

Akane couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she wished, or prayed, she couldn't go to sleep. What was on her mind? If there was something on her mind, it resulted in sleepless nights. But what could it be? She was home with her family, friends, and the love of her life. Then there was Ranma. She sat up in her bed, her palm attached to her temples and her arm making a triangle form. She was sleeping alone tonight, just to calm her father down. He was totally against the engagement to Ryoga and thought about adopting him so the marriage would be legally and morally wrong. But, he would come around. Wouldn't he? Or was it _her _that needed to come around? No, she was just being delusional.

She was now begging for sleep to reach her before her brain died of too many thoughts. Or was that even possible? Great, now she was starting to sound like Ranma. She felt her teeth and tongue collide when she mentioned his name. Even in silence or aloud, it still made her depressed. When he saw her today, he had greeted her so apathetically. But that was when she was with Ryoga. Could it be that he was jealous? She stopped the smile threatening to creep on her lips. That wasn't possible. He was getting married to Ukyo in less than three weeks. Was he doing it to get back at her? No, no. she was just thinking crazy. If Ranma truly didn't want to marry Ukyo, he would have spoken up.

Speaking of Ukyo, on the other hand, she had greeted her so falsely, as if she liked her. Well it was none of her business, she had finally won. She had won Ranma. For two years she had struggled and finally won her prize. The boy who saved her countless times, she had taken him away. The boy who smiled a certain way _only _to her, she had taken him away. The boy that made her blush by just saying she was cute, she had taken him away. The boy she lov- cancelled their engagement because of kissing Shampoo on _their _wedding day. The boy that put his martial arts and ego first, the boy that constantly degraded her everyday calling her words like tomboy, uncute, unsexy, clumsy, built like an ox, stupid, and thick thighs. Either way you looked at it, the bad outweighed the good. But still…

Okay, now she was losing her sanity. She needed to clear her mind with some katas. She slipped out of bed and her pajamas into her yellow Gi. She opened her door surreptitiously, trying not to wake anyone as she made her way downstairs. Opening the Dojo door, she stopped in mid-walk. There he was. The boy she was trying not to think about was inches away from her. She felt her teeth and tongue collide as she tried to slowly walk away without him noticing. But something pulled her back, and she stared at the pig-tailed boy as he moved around so gracefully and felt a pang of jealousy. His katas were silent yet so firm, her eyes were mesmerized on the moving figure.

She watched him wipe the sweat off his forehead and tighten the black belt on his white Gi which he so rarely wore. This was her house, right? So she could approach anywhere she wanted and not get hassled or questioned for it. She suddenly stepped forward, and watched him turn around and give her a questioning glance. She ignored him and began assembling the bricks. She didn't care if he was the strongest man in the world; she could get just as good as him if she wanted. She reassured herself this over and over before beginning her routine.

He sat down behind her, not ready to leave. He had so many things he had to say to her and this was probably the only time he would have to say it. "You know," he started, waiting for them to lock eyes. "You would be a lot better if you if you worked on your speed." He saw her retrieve more bricks and set them on top of one another.

"Speed?" She repeated, now interested.

"Yeah," he stood up and demonstrated on her bricks. "You already have the brute strength, all you have to do is work on speed and you'll be almost as strong as me." He joked, watching her eyes twinkle at the mention of being compared to him.

"Oh," she said simply, trying it out for herself. "So like this?" He nodded and she ran through the technique over and over. By the end, she could probably do the technique in her sleep. "Thanks." She smiled, retrieving two water bottles and tossing on at him.

"Don't mention it." He said casually, popping the lid on the bottle and taking a few gulps. For a moment, they both sat in awkward silence, not sure of where to pick up. He glanced at her a few times, and when he turned, she would steal a few glances at him. He finished his water to his dismay, and began playing soccer with the remains. "How have you been for the last month?" He told her at last.

It was her turn to shrug. "Eh, good I guess. Missed Kasumi's cooking, though," She sipped the last drops of water and sat the bottle on the floor. She wasn't sure she wanted to go to sleep yet, and his presence was a bit comforting. "What about you?"

"Good. School, competitions, fights, the usual," she nodded, very aware of the 'usual' to them. She had been apart of it once. She thought back to the time where she had escaped to save Shinnosuke and Ranma had chased her to bring her back home with the event of their hands intertwining. She looked at her palm and unbeknownst to her, her lips curved into a smile. He had noticed this. "What?"

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." she said embarrassed at being caught for reminiscing such an old memory.

"Come on, just say it." He urged. It wasn't like he was interested, but he needed a conversation starter. Plus, if he tried, he would probably open up his mouth and end up starting a fight. Not good at the moment.

"Fine," she tapped her fingers on the floor for a moment, wondering how to start the conversation. "I thought back to the time of Shinnosuke."

"Oh," he began to relive that memory as well. He remembered when he had thought he had almost lost her to Shinnosuke. "You were always so stupid and eager." He said unconsciously insulting her.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him incredulously. A whole month and he couldn't go one day without fighting her?

"Well you wanted to help so much you got your life in danger! You are always willing to help others and never put yourself first!"

"And that makes _me _the bad guy? You're the one that never puts anyone first but yourself!" She felt the rage begin to boil through her stomach as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah, it does! You are always putting people in danger and never worrying about yourself. That makes a lot of people worry! Just like that little stupid move you did by moving away for a month!"

"Well I was just so _eager _to get away from you!" She yelled at him, her eyes and body emitting her hate. "How could you, Ranma?" She told him, beginning to rant.

"How could I what?" He responded coldly.

"How could you have kissed Shampoo on my wedding? Your wedding? Our wedding?" Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Shampoo tricked me," he said, dropping the cold shoulder act. "I thought things would be-"

"All it showed me Ranma was how disloyal you were to me and how disloyal you would be to me throughout all of our years of marriage! You should have been kissing _m_e! And that was only suppose to be on the alter!" Her scowl broke into blush as she realized what she just said.

"Kiss you?" Ranma's face morphed into sheer disgust. "Was that all?"

Her bangs covered her face. "It's too late for that Ranma. I'm engaged to Ryoga."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You're apologizing?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yup," he said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for getting tricked by Shampoo and kissing her instead of you at our wedding." He whispered the last part, hoping it was inaudible to her.

"But that doesn't change things does it Ranma?"

He thought about it for a second. "No, Akane. I guess it doesn't," she smiled sadly at him as his words begin to sink in. He walked to the edge of the room before retrieving a piece of paper. She watched him return to her and place it into her palm. "Here."

"What is it?"

"Just think about it. I'm heading off to bed. And Akane?"

"Yeah?" She watched him fiddle with his fingers. "What is it, Ranma?"

"Can _you _wake me up to school tomorrow; I don't want to bother Ukyo." He felt the heat on his cheeks and continued to stare at his toes.

She smiled for the first time that day, a real smile. "Of course, Ranma," she pointed to the broken bricks. "Thanks for the tips."

He returned her smile before leaving the Dojo and shutting the door behind him. He could still see the look of her smile burned into his brain. It was good to see that smile again. He wondered if she would truly think about what he gave her. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, Akane would stare at that picture for hours. Satisfied, he crept up the stairs and into his room, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

Akane, on the other hand, studied the piece of paper in front of her on the Dojo floor. "Now, why would Ranma give me a picture of Akari?"

-XxX-

A/N: Heyy, sorry it has been so long since I updated. No, I'm not dead; I am just busy on vacation in Minnesota. Woot! Anyways, sorry for the grammer errors. I quickly wrote this and then updated before heading off to bed. I really wanted to focus on Ranma and Akane spending some time together WITHOUT Ryoga. I tried to make it a little fluffy too. But kept it RanxAka style!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Ch7: Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

**Kanji**

**Ranma:**

**-XxX-**

"Listen real clearly, Akane Tendo," Ukyo stared menacingly at Akane. "Ranma is _MY _fiancée, and I don't need you to waltz in a month after leaving my Ran-chan and trying to squeeze into his life. How about you go crawl under a rock, you hussy."

Akane didn't flinch at her choice of words. "Why should I respect your position as Ranma's fiancée? You didn't respect mines!"

Ukyo laughed pityingly. "I always knew that I was the one he wanted to be with. I never rested until my Ran-chan got to be with me, the woman he wanted to be with from the very beginning!"

Ranma opened his mouth to speak up, they have been bickering like this for the whole walk to school. It was too much to deal with this so early in the morning. "Would you both just shut up! Ukyo, _I _was the one who asked Akane to wake me up! So if there is someone you should yell at it's me."

Ukyo stifled a little gasp. "Y-You asked her, Ran-chan? But… why? You know that I am the one who wakes you up; I've been doing it for a month now!"

Ranma shrugged. "You were staying up late doing preparations so I decided to cut you a break."

"Yeah," Akane smiled, patting the fuming brunette on the back. "He wanted to cut you a break away from him. Or is it vice-versa?"

Ukyo shook her hand off her back violently. "Akane, you're lucky I'm restraining myself from you when I could easily slice your head off."

Akane felt her anger flare. "I dare you Ukyo," Akane took a closer step towards her. "If you got the guts."

In a matter of seconds, Ukyo lunged for Akane, aiming her giant-sized spatula at her head. Akane effortlessly jumped into the air, landing on top of the spatula resting over Ukyo's shoulder. Quickly, she landed two fatal kicks on Ukyo's neck and skull. Jumping once more, she landed back on to the floor. Ranma was impressed, Akane had improved a lot more than he would have thought she would.

"You've gotten better, Akane," he complimented. "A lot better."

"Thanks," she replied. "Ryoga has been teaching me some things." She had done it! All this time she always had this nagging doubt at the edge of her mind restricting her from fighting Ukyo or Shampoo. She never thought she was strong enough, but now look at her! Here was Ukyo lying at _her _feet, defeated! She almost wanted to jump for joy.

He frowned. "Did he?"

"Ranma!" Ukyo, cried. She had somehow risen off the floor and was wiping the blood from her face. "She hits your fiancée and this is what you do? You compliment her?"

"Oh, Ukyo, I-I-I didn't think you would be this hurt," he quickly ran to assist her. "Are you okay?"

Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and she used one hand to brush them away and the other to push him away. "Leave me alone, I don't need your help!" She ran towards the school, fading into the crowd charging at Ranma and Akane.

"I didn't think I hurt her that bad." Akane said meekly, the guilt setting in.

"Me neither, I guess I'll go check-"

"Akane!" The crowd roared in unison. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka, Sayuri, Kuno, Gosunkugi, and pretty much all of the school grabbed Akane and began bombarding her with questions. He was quickly tugged away, everyone eager to position themselves next to her.

"Hi, guys," Akane told them, looping them in hugs. "I've missed you!"

Ranma stuffed his hands in his pocket and decided to go and apologize to Ukyo for all of the trouble he had caused her. He began walking, half-heartedly listening to the questions they were asking Akane. 'Are you still engaged?' No, he mentally answered. 'Are you mad at him still?' No, he mentally answered. 'Do you love Ryoga?' This question made him stop and glance at her.

Akane looked up at him and their gazed locked. "Do I love, Ryoga?" Their heads nodded eagerly. 'Yes', was her first instinct to say, but Ranma's stare had paralyzed her mouth. Did she truly love Ryoga? When he had confessed to her on the day after the wedding, her heart accepted because she was so heartbroken. She wanted somewhere and someone to rest with. But did that mean love? "I-I..I-I-I… Have to go with Ranma somewhere! See-ya in class!" She yelled at them over her shoulder as she raced over to where Ranma was.

Why didn't she say yes? 'I love, Ryoga.' Three measly words yet she couldn't bring herself to say them. He felt a bit relieved. "You're coming with me to Ukyo?"

She returned his small smile with a tinier one. "Y-Yeah, their questions were a bit too much," She tugged her hair nervously. "Ranma, I can't pester in your life anymore. Ukyo is your fiancée and you chose her. It's time you-"

"I didn't choose her."

"You didn't choose her?" Akane said, the shock evident on her face.

"No." Ranma replied quietly. He started walking toward the nurses office.

"You didn't? Then why is she claiming that?" She had to speed up her pace to keep up with him.

"She used a potion."

Akane stopped walking an faced him. "A potion?"

"Yes, she's using it on my pop and your pop."

"What does this potion do?" Akane asked, her anger beginning to boil.

"She put it into their drink and they'll die unless we get married."

Akane grabbed Ranma by the wrist, forcing him to stop. "Is there a cure?"

"No," He replied. "I would have found it by now.

Ranma stared as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I won't let her hurt my family. I'll make sure I kill her!"

Ranma sighed, this was all his fault. "Akane don't worry, nothing will happen to your family."

Her tears reduced to hiccups. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll marry her tomorrow. No fancy hotels, food, or guests. Just family and friends in the Dojo," He looked her in the eye. "I'll protect your family."

She shook her head. "I won't let you."

He was caught off guard. "Won't let me what?"

"I won't let you marry her!" Akane hissed. "Not her, at least."

-XxX-

A/N: Short chapter, I'm losing inspiration for this story and probably won't update for awhile. No worries! I promise to finish this story before December. *Gulp* That's a big promise. I wanted to show Ukyo's darker side in this fic. Also, no deep details, I know, but it was 'cause I had no time. I wrote this in the middle of the night. Either, way, please review and give me your thoughts. No flames though, they aren't welcome here.

Also, I just wanted to take this time to say that I love RanmaAndAkane4Luv simply because she is awesome and you NEED to read her story. They're so good. You have no lived life to the fullest unless you read her stories! Haha, Love you sweetyyy. 33


	8. Ch8: Tell Me What You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**Honor or Love?**

**Akane:**

**-XxX-**

Ranma stared at the girl in front of him in disbelief. Did he hear her right? If she didn't want him to marry Ukyo, then who? Didn't she want him to save their dads? "What?" He asked her, not getting her message clearly. '_Not her at least' _That was what she said. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he thought of a possible outcomes of what she was saying. Well there was her _possibly _being jealous, _possibly _delusional, and _possibly _having a solution to their problem.

"This doesn't sound like something Ukyo would do," Akane told him, pacing back and forth. "What if she was just lying about it all?" She curiously stared at Ranma blushing, what would he be blushing about? She replayed her words carefully, wondering if what she said could be a reason. She felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she realized what it was she said.

"Lying?" Ranma recovered quickly. "So basically tricking me into marrying her?"

Akane nodded. "Follow my lead."

Ranma gulped. Akane's lead? That was like walking face-first into a blazing fire and repeat doing so. He shook his head, a lot could happen in one month. She beat up Ukyo, heck, maybe she wasn't as stupid as last time. "Alright." He followed behind her, watching her every move. She stood outside the nurse's room door and bust it open with her leg, breaking the door into bits. His confidence deflated. Maybe all she did was get stronger and stupider.

Ukyo's body was laid down on the bed, the nurse not present. Akane slowly approached her bed, pulling up a stool and sitting herself down on it. She glared at the girl, forcing her to put her "Chef magazine weekly" down. "When did Ukyo Kuonji stoop so low? Are we no better than Shampoo now?"

Ukyo sneered at the short-haired girl in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

Akane scowled. "Forcing Ranma into marrying you by jeopardizing our father's health!"

Ukyo smiled. "Oh, that," She sat up now, pressing her back against the wall for support. "Yes, and it worked didn't it? No one knows a thing but me and Ran-chan. Sometimes change is good."

Akane clenched her fists. "Where is your honor and pride? You may have been my rival Ukyo but I respected you because you were honest and fair! You are no longer allowed to even call yourself my opponent."

Ukyo shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, Akane. Why would I call you my arch nemesis? I did win the ultimate prize after all." She said, putting her palm on Ranma's arm and rubbing it.

Akane waited for Ranma to brush it off but he never did. Ignoring her own feelings, she turned back to the source of problems. "Ultimate prize? You can't even call that winning! You sabotaged his friends and family to win. That's cheating."

Ranma suddenly yanked his arm away in displeasure. Ukyo shot him a threatening look. "I may have tried new methods but the Ukyo Kuonji you knew is no more. She thought deeply about everything and realized that sometimes to win you have to do more training. You should know that, sugar."

Akane felt like this conversation was like a merry-go-round. It had no true ending and all it did was take it back from the beginning again. "How did you do it?"

Ukyo smiled at her. "I thought you would never ask, hon," she began playing with her waist-length hair. "After trying over and over to win the approval of Soun and Genma , I was always coming up short. I tried my best to be just like you, Akane. Ugly, moody, and a nuisance." Akane rolled up her sleeves as a warning. "Even thought I tried that, I never got anywhere. They would politely decline my offer to be Ran-chan's possible bride." She clenched her fists but kept them at her sides. Fighting Akane would resort to the same as last time. Her on the floor.

"So one day I offered them so tea while I was over your house. They were more than ecstatic and that's when I put my plan to work. I used a drug I found from Cologne's restaurant while they were out. Soon, I put them under my control and Ranma will have to marry me unless he wants his and your fathers to die. The potion was used in old China days when women were desperate to marry," Akane scoffed knowingly. She ignored it. "They would use this potion to cast the boy or the boy's parents under her control and fall instantly in love with them." She repositioned her head on the wall.

"Soon, the potion would make the boy fall in love with the girl or the parents accepting of the marriage. Which, in this case, worked! Only when the priest announces 'you may now kiss the bride', the potion wares off. But by then we all know it's too late." She smiled once more. "Too late." She repeated, more as a warning to Akane.

"Well too bad," Akane smiled broadly. "If you got it from Nekoten then Cologne must have a cure plus we have Shampoo and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to foil your little plans."

"Shampoo is out of town, sugar," Ukyo sighed, getting bored. "If you would be so kind to leave, then I would be more than happy."

"Oh, is that so?" Akane reached into her pocket and unveiled her cell phone. Dialing a number, she kept it to her ear and waited for Shampoo to answer.

"Nihao! This Shampoo phone!" Shampoo chirped happily.

Akane hadn't talk to nor seen her in a month. She was still extremely angry at her for ruining her wedding, but she needed her now to save her butt. So she guessed she could swallow her pride. "Shampoo?" Akane took deep breath. "I need your help."

"Akane?" Shampoo asked in disbelief. "What you want?"

"Ukyo is using some sort of potion to hold my father and Ranma's father under some spell, meaning she has to marry Ranma… leaving you out of the picture. Is there anyway you can come and help me?" Akane heard the other end go dead. "Shampoo?"

"She hung up?" Ranma asked her.

Ukyo bellowed a laugh. "See, sugar! I win! There is no way Shampoo can help you now!"

Akane slammed the phone shut and placed it back in her pocket. "Yes, she hung up," she answered Ranma smugly. "Shut up, Ukyo. This isn't-"

All of a sudden their attention turned to the school wall as it rattled violently. Backing up, Akane braced herself for an earthquake, tsunami, Ranma's enemies, something that would be _this _destructive and ear-deafening. But what came through the wall was no natural disaster, it was no other than Shampoo and her great-grandmother making a grand entrance. "Shampoo!" They all cried in unison.

"Shampoo here!" Shampoo saluted them briefly, with a look of determination evident in her eyes. "I help you!"

"Where did you come from?" Ranma asked her, amazed that she knew where to find them and how quick she came.

"I come from China, airen," she replied. "Mousse be good duck and stay out of way!" She yelled at he duck that was quacking violently. Instantly, she picked him up and threw him into the gaping hole behind her.

"Never mind minor details," Cologne stepped in. "Tell me what's going on, son-in-law."

It only took Ranma seconds to fill them in on everything that was going on. Ukyo watched bitterly yet cockily as Ranma mentioned the potion she was using. It wasn't like Ukyo was scared, she knew that there was absolutely no way she would find the cure to the drug she used. Sure, she had to stoop so low, but what was wrong with that? She loved Ran-chan, and would do anything to help him. She watched as the teens in front of her bickered about their situation. Was it all her fault? Did Ukyo Kuonji have no more pride?

'_Where is your honor and pride? You may have been my rival Ukyo but I respected you because you were honest and fair! You are no longer allowed to even call yourself my opponent!' _But what did Akane know about pride? She was just some stupid girl who tried to steal her Ran-chan away. But he was letting her love him, care for him, stay by his side. Is that why he loved her? She stared at the ex-fiancées as they began planning on what to do about her. Did he love her because she was honest? Fair? Persistent? Or did he love her because she was always right by his side, willing to help him? Ukyo laughed. She had no right. In fact, she was none of these things. She bribed, blackmailed, and lied to her so called 'lover'. She didn't deserve him in the end. She sighed, she had to let go of him or else she would miss her chance at finding true love as well. She would have to lose to that blue-haired hussy. But she would win someday. In the end.

"I resign." She whispered quietly.

They all looked at her surprised. "Huh?"

"I resign," she smiled sadly at Ranma. "I am no longer your fiancée. Here's the cure to the drug I used on your parents." She said, handing Ranma a small white bag. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Sure she had to let him go, but it didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt. "And Akane?"

"Ukyo?" Akane responded, a bit in shock.

"I'm sorry about everything. You too Ran-chan. I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me but I just want to say I'm sorry for forcing you to love me. I'm really sorry." By now, Ukyo had broke into sobs, her body trembling violently. She was surprised when she felt hands wrap around her body.

"Now that's the Ukyo I know." Akane whispered in her ear, wrapping Ukyo in a tight hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Ukyo," Ranma said patting her on the back. "I plan on keeping you as a friend for a really long time." He smiled at her.

"That right!" Shampoo yelled at her. "Spatula-girl no get to have airen!" She wrapped her arm around Ranma.

"It's been a long day," Akane spat. "How about you go home, Shampoo."

Shampoo shrugged and allowed herself to be led out by Ranma. "I see you soon." She glomped him before making her exit with Cologne.

"See you _very _soon, son-in-law." Cologne cackled before hopping on her staff and disappearing.

Akane handed Ukyo a box of Kleenex and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to be able to talk. "You're not all that bad, Akane." Ukyo teased, smiling.

Akane returned her smile. "I can say the same for you too," Akane fumbled with fingers. "And I'm sorry for some of the things I've said and done to you."

"Oh please," Ukyo smirked. "I'll just have to train better and then _you'll _be the one who's on the floor next time."

Akane laughed. "Then I look forward to 'next time'.

Ranma shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day where Ukyo Kuonji and Akane Tendo would be friends. Maybe I'm dreaming."

Akane giggled. "Me neither," Akane ruffled Ukyo's hair. "I plan on staying friends with Ukyo too."

Ukyo nodded. "I do too," she pulled the sheets over her body. "I guess this means you and Ranma can get married now."

Akane instinctively felt a blush appear on her cheeks. "N-No! You know I am already engaged to Ryoga."

Ukyo sighed exasperatedly. "You mean Ranma _still _hasn't told you?"

Akane turned to Ranma. "Still? What is it that you aren't tell me, Ranma?"

"I-uh… You know.. Um I-I-I…" He stuttered with his words.

-XxX-

A/N: I didn't plan on updating so soon, but since I read my reviews and a lot of my readers had some questions. So I made another chapter hoping that this answers some of your questions. Or most. Or all. I had plans for Ukyo, just not make her a stuck up bitch that cares only for herself, you know. We all know she can be crazy but then really understanding. I was hoping that this chapter portrayed those emotions well if not perfect.

'

Thanks for reading! (If you did.) Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Ch9: Formulating A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Honor or love?

Ranma:

-XxX-

"Well, Ranma? We're going to be late for class and you haven't uttered one comprehensible sentence!" She snapped, crossing her arms and waiting for Ranma to speak. All he has been saying was 'uh', 'um', 'you see', and others quite like it. She sighed at last and took a seat next to Ukyo, shaking her head sadly. Ranma wasn't going to speak up and she already noticed her patience running thin down to the core. Shrugging, she grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"Wait, sugar," Ukyo called to her, motioning for Akane to take a seat next to her on the bed. "I know what Ranma is trying to tell you." She watched Akane place down her book bag and listen whole-heartily to her new friend. She stole a glance at Ranma who sighed gratefully.

"Then what is it, Ukyo?" Akane urged her. "What is it that you all have to tell me?"

"Ryoga is cheating on you," Ukyo told her. She slowly pronounced the words so it didn't miss a beat. "He's been doing it for two weeks now. Every time you go to school he's secretly been going while you you never knew." Ukyo hated the fact that _two _hearts were broken today. But, as her new act of friendship, it was important for her to inform Akane. "I just didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd try to steal Ranma back. But, of course, that was then. So I need you to believe me and Ran-chan."

Akane's head bounced from Ranma to Ukyo again and again. She couldn't believe it, this had to be a mistake. Could Ryoga really be...cheating on her? She reminisced yesterday, when Ryoga had left in midday stating he had to look for 'work' but returned later in the middle of the night. Then there was that other time he disappeared. Plus, she had helped him a bit with his directions so he couldn't use 'getting lost' as an excuse. Her heart throbbed violently in her chest, threatening to explode. The facts were all obvious, it was just that she was in denial. "No."

"Listen, Akane," Ukyo told her, attempting a sweeter approach. "It's true. I know that it seems-"

"No!" Akane shouted a little louder. "You're wrong! Ryoga would never- he could never! He always loved _me_." But she felt the tears slither down her cheeks. Why was she crying if she knew that Ryoga loved her? Why was she? She shouldn't be crying if she knows the truth. Yet, here she was... crying.

"Akane, listen," Ranma stated, rubbing his arm sheepishly. He attempted to smile at her. "You know what they say! Once a pig always a pig!" He joked slightly. "Akane?"

"Ukyo you are just trying to get back at me!" She snapped. She pointed an accusing finger at Ukyo. "Back at me for your loss of Ranma! And you just never liked Ryoga!" Akane yelled at them both. But she chose to ignore the evidence. The constant nights he was gone. Work. Lost. Busy. All of those were _his _excuses. And she blindly walked head-first into another trap. Someone was laughing at her expense right now. How could Ryoga do this to her? Was everything they had a... lie?

"Akane!" Ukyo yelled, trying to wake Akane up from this daze she was caught up in. She was once in that daze when she had hallucinated Ran-chan's love for her. She had to wake Akane up before she ended up the way she had. Caught in this lie for so long that you can't distinguish reality from day dreams. "We're friends aren't we? Well this is my first act of friendship to you: Ryoga is a no good jackass. Why can't you trust us?"

Ranma suddenly placed his hands on Akane and looked her in the eye. "Akane, have I ever lied to you? Especially if it cost you your happiness? I know what I saw and heard. Ryoga has been cheating on you and it's time to wake up, dammit! Stop trying to live in the 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'. If you do this than you're a lot weaker than I thought you were!" Akane was never the girl that took 'nice' criticism. When you yelled at her, that's when it got through to her most. And the part insulting her pride was just icing on the cake. He knew if he did this much, then he could be able to wake her up to reality.

Akane wiped her tears away quickly. Ranma was right. She was acting like a weak little girl. She was Akane Tendo and she was not going to let Ranma insult her martial arts! She recovered quickly, trying to form a plan that would boil that pig to bits. But then something else dawned on her. "I'm marrying him tomorrow," she said in realization. What was she suppose to do when her wedding was less than 24 hours away? "What am I gonna do?"

"Tomorrow!" Ranma and Ukyo cried out in unison.

"We were planning on eloping," Akane told them bitterly, cracking her knuckles. Both Ranma and Ukyo stepped away slowly as her aura began to emit off of her body. "But I have another plan, and Ukyo you're going to help me."

"Plan? I want in." Ranma told her, eager to give Ryoga the butt-kicking he deserves. He wanted to do this from the get-go but he didn't want Akane to distance herself even more from him. But he was glad that his speech woke her up. Maybe this Akane wasn't as foreign to him as he thought.

"You're going to have to trust me on this," Akane told him, smiling. "When the time comes, you'll know _exactly _what to do. Just tell the truth. And kick Ryoga's sorry ass today in that duel tonight!" Akane ordered him, patting him on the back firmly.

He nodded and smiled, pulling up his sleeves and flexing his muscles. "I'll show him- oh, damn. I totally forgot about the duel!" He cried out to the girls. How could he honestly forget about the duel? He mentally cursed himself for this.

Both girls laughed. "Well, I just want you to know that Ryoga has improved a lot in his martial arts but I also want you to know that I'll be cheering _you _on from the sidelines." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Akane."

"Oh, and Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever call me weak again you're going to regret it!" She yelled, drilling her fist to the side of his head. When the boy was out cold, she turned and smiled at Ukyo. "Come on, we've got _a lot_ ofplanning to do."

-XxX-

Ranma stretched on the other side of the room as he glared at Ryoga. He was going to break every bone in his body twice for what he done to Akane. He practiced imaginary punches in midair to purposely showoff to Ryoga. Ryoga saw this. He smirked slightly at him and turned around to drink his water. Why was Ryoga being so cocky? It has only been a month. How much stronger can one person get? Ranma had no reason to worry, he had gotten a little better lately too. So there was no reason for him to be scared. Right? Plus, Akane was here and she was cheering _him _on. Not that bacon butt over there. He laughed to himself. Bacon butt. But was soon interrupted from the voice of Soun.

"This is a match 'til knockout or tap out. Whoever wins will simply get the satisfaction of being more superior towards the other. Ready?" Both boys nodded slowly, keeping an eye on one another. "Begin!"

Ryoga charged in immediately, trying to headbutt Ranma in the stomach. Too easily, Ranma had dodged that attack. But Ryoga was not done. He came in once more, doing a combo of two punches to the face to blind the opponent, followed by a low kick. He used one of his arms to defend his face and vital points. He tried to read Ryoga's move, seeing that he had to have some sort of strategy. But he had to admit, Ryoga had improved on speed. But his hits were sloppy and unorganized. Or was that what he wanted Ranma to think? _Punch, kick, block, kick, punch, block._ Ranma read his attacks over in his mind. Ryoga had not improved much!

Now it was Ranma's turn. Ranma, at the speed of light, used his legs to hit Ryoga's pressure points while distracting him with his eyes. Ryoga faltered, jumping back and breathing deeply. Ranma showed no mercy, backing up he was ready to use his Chi attacks. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled closing in on Ryoga and aiming for is legs to weaken his posture.

Ryoga had to act to fast if he didn't want to lose right here and now. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He aimed for the Dojo floor, trying to obscure Ranma's vision with the flying wood shards. It worked, Ranma faltered again and noticed that his shirt was ripped from the attack. Ryoga was breathing deeply and Ranma was sure he could not stand much longer since his aura was slowly weakening.

_If he keeps that up, I can't get close to him. _Ranma thought of another Chi attack that could keep Ranma from ending up too close to Ryoga. He smiled at Ryoga as the perfect attack dawned on him. "Mökö Takabisha!" He yelled, letting his pride and positive emotions fuel his enormous Chi attack. He aimed for Ryoga and released as it slowly tore Ryoga from the head to toe. He stumbled and slumped on the floor, signaling that the match was over. Ranma grinned, he usually would have held back on Ryoga but ever since what happened, he was determined to show no mercy.

_I won!_ He thought cockily to himself. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by Soun and his pop telling him what a good job he did and how much they don't like Ryoga. He nodded slowly and tried to see Akane through the crowd. She was standing right where she witnessed the duel and their gazes locked for mere seconds before he was attacked from her family. She was smiling broadly at him from the edge of the Dojo. That was better than the feeling of victory. It was much better than acing school, or beating the champion of a martial arts tournament. Maybe it was even better than getting his cure from Jussendo. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was because...

She had a really cute smile.

-XxX-

A/N: So there is the next chapter to this soon-to-be over story! I think there is only three more chapters left. But I was writing this and I was like... Ryoga and Ranma never had their duel! Plus, who would want Ryoga to beat up Ranma? I DON'T. So of course Ranma won. Not 'cause of me but 'cause he's an awesome martial artist! Some of you might think that Akane took the news too well, but it was because she ISN'T in love with Ryoga and Akane is a strong girl. She can get over it. So next chapter is the wedding. Or review if you don't want it to be the wedding. Tell me what you think.

Stop what it is you're doing and review my story! I love hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. Just review! :D

Thanks for reading. [If you did.] Hope you all are enjoying your summer!


	10. Ch10: Are We Really Compatible?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma ½! Way to rub it in!

Honor or Love?

**Chapter Ten**

**Akane**

She coiled under his touch, a glint of question lurking behind his chocolate eyes. He once more rested his hand on her shoulder and she brushed it away, knowing that she was going against Ranma who advised her not to draw any unwanted attention from him. He frowned, itching his head cluelessly of Akane's hidden desires of torturing the hopelessly lost boy. "I'm studying." She said with too much hostility, turning back to her homework.

"You've been doing it for awhile, Akane," he muttered, running a hand through her short hair. "Plus, you have been spending time with Ranma more than you have with your own _fiancé. Don't you remember what he did to you on your wedding night?" _

_She forced a smile. "You're my fiancé, Ryoga. There's no need for you to be jealous of Ranma. I just need to study for a major test I'm having tomorrow, okay?" _

_He nodded, his hand grabbing hers as he tossed her on her bed, crawling on top of her. She began to resist, but he smiled. "We're engaged, remember? It's okay for us to do this." _

_"Ryoga, I told you I'm not doing this before marriage," his smile broadened, and so her temper flared and she shoved him off of the bed. Hard. "What's gotten into you?" _

_He stood abruptly and dusted himself off. With one last glare, he stomped off. She sighed, realizing how desperate Ryoga was becoming. This was his third attempt in the last two weeks to urge her into intercourse. But, no matter how she despised him, he was right. How could she forget about Ranma's unfaithfulness to her on her own wedding day? Ranma never exactly snuck out with another woman, but that didn't mean he was technically out of the "womanizing" field just yet. But, he apologized– he always did. _

_Her feet dangled at the edge of the bed as her eyes darted toward the window. She wondered if Ryoga was with Akari right now, confessing his love of lies. Akari never seemed like the cheating type, so her bet would be that she was just about as unaware as she was. But, what happened when she sought her revenge on Ryoga? Ukyo quit on Ranma, but there was still Shampoo and Kodachi. Not to mention that Ranma never clearly stated he wanted her either. Oh, well. There was time to figure that out._

_No, there really wasn't._

_She tossed and turned in bed, not wanting to hear Ranma's rejection but not sure if she wanted to avoid Ranma's response all her life. She was the one who left him, and he apologized for his faults... so why hasn't she? She sighed, fitting her feet into her slippers as she proceeded toward Ranma's room. She quietly slid open his door and sat next to his futon._

_To her surprise, he instantly sat up and gazed confusingly at her. This must obviously mean he was getting no sleep either. She smiled at him, and his eyebrow rose as a response. "Hi there!" She said with much enthusiasm, and when he stared blankly at her, an awkward sweat drop appearing on her head._

_She tried again. "Where's your dad?"_

_"Pops moved in with your dad to comfort him when you were gone or somethin'." She nodded, and a silence followed his response. "Any reason why..." His sentence trailed, not exactly sure he knew how to finish it without sounding like he didn't want her around._

_"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" He shook his head. "Couldn't sleep either, huh? I just had something on my conscious and I wanted to speak to you... I guess. But, if you're tired I can–"_

_"You don't have to leave." He threw off his blankets and crossed his legs to give her his full attention. "So, what's up?" _

_She blushed, realizing Ranma was wearing no shirt and only shorts to cover his body. She was grateful for the security of night, so Ranma wasn't able to see her face set ablaze by his wardrobe. She wasn't the pervert, so why was her mind wandering to such irrelevant things? "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she began, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "I know you were trying to get Shampoo out of our lives forever with that deal and I got angry at you. And I ran away like some coward."_

_"It's just that I never hear you out, and I always jump to conclusions but you stick around anyway for some reason I'm still trying to figure out. It's just that you're fickle, you know? I mean, I can never tell who you're in love with whenever Ukyo and Shampoo are around, and you just toy with them whenever you want something. You even do perverted things to get what you want in your girl form, and it makes me wonder, you know? And there's that–"_

_"So, you're apologizing, right?" He confirmed, wondering where exactly their conversation was heading. _

_"Oh, right, that." She laughed nervously. "I'm just sorry for accusing you all the time."_

_He slowly nodded. "I guess we're even since I'm always dragging you into things all the time." He thought for a moment before adding: "but I guess it's okay since we're a team." _

_"I'm sorry I'm not that much of a teammate to you. I mean, how could you even consider someone as disloyal as myself to a teammate?" Tears began flowing down her cheeks, and that was when she realized that all along she was never over Ranma. Ryoga was her rebound, someone who could try to ease her pain but she ended up wanting Ranma even more. "Everyone was worried about me and I just up an left without thinking about anyone but myself."_

_He felt awful, her sobs piercing his heart. He couldn't think of anything helpful to say to her, or to stop the overflowing amount of water streaming out of her eyes. "You weren't disloyal, I was," he began and he successfully caused her to remove her hands from her face and listen to him. "I don't know what I was thinking, believing Shampoo with her web of lies from the past. I just thought it would make you happy if Shampoo finally stopped interfering with our engagement. But, I got tricked... again. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." _

_"My face is really messy right now, Ranma. Could you close your eyes?" He nodded, or so she assumed from the outline of his body in the darkness. "I'll close my eyes too."_

_She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she got on all fours as she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. She wanted to know if he thought about her the same way she thought about him, and in a few seconds, she found out. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer toward him as he lay his back on his futon, Akane on top of him. They kissed until their lungs were out of oxygen, and they had to stop for air. _

_She smiled, thinking aloud: "I guess I found my answer."_

_**-XxX-**_

_"You know I love you." Ryoga whispered into the receiver. "It's just that I'm too busy to come over."_

_"But, I miss you, Ryoga." _

_"I miss you too, Akari," Ryoga said, flipping the channel on his television. "There is no one in the world I would rather be with."_

_"Good." She giggled, her laughter cut short. "But, you have to embarrass Akane for what she's done to you, Ryoga. I want to publicly shatter her reputation and make her beg for you to come back. I love that she doesn't even know what's coming!" _

_Ryoga smiled, pleased with the cunning idea his bride-to-be formulated. "I know, we've discussed it about a million times. Take everything from Akane, then leave her with nothing for all of the trouble she has caused me. I was always second place to her, and she never thought of me anymore than a burden. And by hurting Akane, I ultimately hurt Ranma. It's killing two birds with one stone. I have to go, I think someone's coming in."_

_Akane waited a few more seconds before opening her room door. "Hey, who were you talking with?" She asked casually, setting her school stuff down and sitting next to him on the bed. "I thought I heard whispers or something coming from here."_

_He shook his head. "I was just watching a video on my cell phone." He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "How long do you plan on staying here? I mean, we have our wedding to plan, and things of that nature. We never intended on staying so long in Nerima anyway." _

_Placing a smile on her face was strenuous but she managed, clapping her hands joyfully. "How about we get married right here at the dojo? In front of all of our friends and family? It'll be absolutely amazing! Oh, I can even picture the look on Ranma's face!" _

_He thought about it, smiling sinisterly. "Perfect."_

_**-XxX-**_

_"So, he's angry at you for not loving him so he's trying to get you back?"_

_"Yup," she replied. "I heard him ranting to Akari on the phone who's also in on this little charade."_

_It was midnight, and Ranma had snuck into her room earlier and asked if she wanted to go on a walk with him. They sat on a nearby bench, their hands intertwined with her head resting lightly on his shoulder. She didn't mind if Ranma never clearly said he loved her out loud, since she was convinced by the kiss in their bedroom the other night. When Shampoo kissed Ranma, he was just standing their stiffly, so uncomfortably. But, when they kissed, it was full of passion and sincerity. Ryoga could never make her feel a fraction of what Ranma made her feel._

_The cool night air brushed against her face, and she wouldn't be anywhere else in the world right now even if she had the chance. "My plan at revenge with Ukyo is almost complete." She said proudly, remembering all of those sessions she had with Ukyo when the chef was trying to dig out the evil in her. When she dug deep enough, Akane found the perfect anger to concoct her marvelous plan._

_"Are you going to tell me my part, yet?" Ranma asked, not at all thrilled being kicked out of this so called wonderful plan._

_"Nope," she laughed, satisfied by his annoyed expression. "I told you that you'll know what to do the moment it comes. You don't need any cues or reminders." _

_"When exactly is this wedding?" _

_She grinned. "Just a few days."_

_"Oh! I just remembered something." Ranma blurted, jamming his hands into his pocket and searching around. Finally, he pulled out Akane suppose-to-be ring and placed it on the appropriate finger. "I forgot to give this to you when you came back. It was suppose to be yours on our wedding. But... a lot of things got in the way of that."_

_"Oh, thank–"_

_"I had to get it in a bigger size because your finger was too fat. Geez, Akane, what have you been eating?" _

_She launched her fist, aiming at his face, but he caught it in midair and smirked. "I'm just kidding, Akane." He fumbled with his fingers, fixing his gaze at his feet. "I just want you to wear this because I want to get engaged to you for real t-th-this time. No parents, but just because you want to be with me. I don't know if you want to marry m-me so early but I just..."_

_Her eyes were wide. "You want to marry me?"_

_"Of course he does, sugar." Ukyo groaned, seating herself on the bench next to Akane. "I've been watching you guys mumble confessions all day. Ran-chan wants to marry you, Akane, and you want to marry him. I predict seven kids and a successful training hall. You guys can kiss too. I'll look away." She promised._

_"Marry her? Yeah, right!"_

_"Oh, please, Ranma! You were just about begging to be my fiancé again with all of your stuttering and and fumbling your fingers like a child."_

_He stuck his tongue out, and in response, Akane poured cold water all over the transformed boy. "Hey!" She screamed, shaking her head to remove the cold water. _

_The three teens burst out simultaneously in laughter, Ranma hand still brushing against Akane's._

_**-XxX-**_

_A/N: I don't think this is really good, but I thought that I should upload the stories I haven't in a while. First "Akane's Revenge", and now this one! :D I still have writers block with this story but bare with me, I know this isn't one of my best. I promise the upcoming chapters will outdo this one by a landslide. _

_Please review, I welcome constructive criticism, but I warn you I am in possession of a mallet. You have been warned._

_SUMMER VACAATTTIIIOOOONNNNN!_


End file.
